Some villains deserve happy endings
by TaylaNovak
Summary: Powerful magic is in play in Storybrooke. Strange dreams plague the former evil queen and she is steadily losing control of her magic. All because of two children who will change the idea that villains don't get happy endings. It's time for Regina to get her happy ending. R/R
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Powerful magic is in play in Storybrooke. Strange dreams plague the former evil queen and she is steadily losing control of her magic. All because of two children who will reverse the idea that villains don't get happy endings. It's time for Regina to get her happy ending. R/R

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just my OCs

Regina's heart hurt. It was pounding so hard and fast, she thought her chest would burst. It was like an invisible hand was trying to squeeze it out of her chest. She tried to force herself to calm down, not to hyperventilate, stay in control. But it wasn't working.

The fog and cold around her began to lift, and she was able to glimpse the two small forms running towards her. They became more clearer as they got closer to her, and her heart nearly stopped altogether.

It was a boy and a girl, no older looking than Henry. The girl was taller with extremely long raven black tresses and the most beautiful hazel eyes she'd ever seen. The boy was smaller, with brown hair and deep brown eyes. They were laughing, and they uttered the one word that shook Regina to her core.

"Mom!" The girl cried. "Mom!"

Regina reached for them, but they ran right through her. She turned to watch them run into the arms of another woman, garbed in a long purple dress with long black hair. She couldn't see the woman's face as she twirled them in the air, but the look on the faces of the children were enough.

"Mom, can you tell us about Dad?" The little boy asked.

"I would love to." The mother whispered in a high, quiet voice. She took each of the hands of her children and started walking over the strange fog covered meadow.

Regina followed, but she could only get so close before she was stopped by some unseen force. Why was she being shown this? Who were these people? She didn't recognize either of the children, and yet her heart ached beyond belief at the sight of them.

"Your father's name was Daniel."

"Regina!" Pain erupted in the side of Regina's face and her eyes snapped open to instinctively and immediately return the slap to Emma's face.

"What was that for?" Regina demanded.

Emma held the side of her face and simply pointed. Regina turned to face her mansion and her jaw dropped. The entire house was destroyed, massive pieces of wood rising into the sky. An entire floor was crushed. A wall looked to have been blown outwards. It was a complete wreck.

"What-?"

"I got you out before you killed yourself." said Emma. "Damn that hurt."

"I did this?" Regina asked, though she could already see how it occurred.

"You were a having a nightmare or something and nearly kicked my ass when I tried to drag you out of the house. Regina, your heart was...it was glowing." Emma came to stand next to her. "I could see it in your chest. Why was it another color? It was like yellow or gold or something. Regina?"

_**Your father's name was Daniel. **_Regina sighed and waved her hand, and the house began repairing itself. "Thank you Miss Swan, for saving my life it would seem. Again." She waved her hand over herself and her night clothes changed to a pair of pants, boots, a black shirt and her overcoat. "I need to take a walk."

"You sure? You want me to come with you?"

"No, you should go home...and be with Henry."

"Regina, it's three in the morning and the third time this has happened. Please, for your sake and mine, tell me what's wrong. You're hurting, and I just want to help."

"No, what are you doing up anyway?"

"I...uh...couldn't sleep." Emma said, looking downwards.

"Aw, trouble in paradise? That's so sad, but I really need to be alone."

"Regina-"

With another wave of her hand, Regina disappeared in a puff of purple smoke and reappeared in her vault. The gentle hum of beating hearts made hers ache even worse. She removed her boots, sighing softly as her bare feet touched the warm stone, and began to pace the room.

This was the third time she'd had that dream, the third time she had been saved by Emma, and the third time she'd nearly killed herself because she'd lost control of her magic in her sleep. But it was the first time that the woman in her dream had spoken. Her heart ached even more as she thought of the children. The girl was undoubtedly Daniel's daughter. Her eyes were more than enough to prove it. The boy had his beautiful hair and looks. Tears found their way from her eyes, leaving streaks down her face as she reminisced over her lost love, but it only turned to anger. Who the hell was the woman? She was nothing like Regina: athletic, showing cleavage, wearing long dresses, having children that actually cared about her.

"Regina!"

"Damn it. Can't you tell when you're not wanted?" Regina snapped as Emma came around the corner.

Emma put her hands on her knees as she caught her breath. "Must you keep doing that?"

"You should learn how to do it, then you can get out faster."

"Regina, you are a danger to yourself."

Regina gave her her signature eye roll and turned her back to the blonde. "Just go away."

"Please, Regina." Emma pleaded.

"No. It's bad enough you had to save me multiple times, but do not think that just because I'm in your debt that we're gonna be braiding each others hair while we tell each other secrets. We agreed to be more civil to each other for Henry's sake, but that's as far as that agreement goes."

"Is this because of your promise to Henry?"

"I don't know, all right?! I don't know what's going on, I don't understand any of this." Regina sat down and leaned her head against the wall. "I don't know why this is happening, but I want it to stop."

"Then there's only one person to talk to." said Emma.

"Miss Swan, Madame Mayor, how may I help you?" looked up from polishing one of his many treasures.

"I need something that can read dreams. Or at least prevent them." Regina said.

"Bad dreams, dearie?" He asked.

"Do you know what's wrong with my magic?" She asked. "It's not even settling when I'm awake, and my heart feels like it's going crazy."

"I would imagine it is." Gold said nonchalantly.

"Gold, tell her what's wrong." Emma commanded, her voice low and threatening. Regina raised an eyebrow at this, but otherwise remained quiet during the exchange.

"I would, if I knew what was wrong. You see, my magic is acting a little strangely as well. Most of my artifacts are slowly losing their magical value. I meant to come and see you about it."

"The Horse, let me see it." Regina said.

"The what?" Emma asked.

"It's a mirror, a very old one. It belonged to my mother but I didn't find it among her things. I stole it when I was younger...to find my true love. Anyways, the mirror is powerful and it can tell me what's wrong with my magic."

Gold smiled. "Digging deep into our reserves, aren't we?"

"Stop playing and give her the mirror." Emma snapped.

Gold chuckled. "Of course I will, as long as she doesn't mind owing me a favor. You see, I don't have the mirror, and it will require my already weakened magic to bring it here."

"Deal." Regina hissed. Her heart was hurting again. It was like her blood was boiling. For a moment, she thought her magic was going to erupt right then and there.

"Regina?" said Emma. "Gold, bring the mirror."

"As you command." Gold made a strange gesture with his hand and in his palm appeared a small white pocket mirror. It was absolutely magnificent, so intricately and delicately crafted. On the front, in as much detail as possible, was the image of a stallion.

Regina snatched it and immediately opened it. A moment later, she found herself back in the meadow. The children running towards her, as they always had. She didn't reach for them this time, but the boy came and leaped straight into her arms. She nearly threw him in surprise.

"Mom! What's wrong?" He said, looking her in the eye, nearly making her melt.

The girl wrapped her arms around her legs, and for the first time, she realized that she was now wearing a purple dress. But how? Were these _**her**_...children?

The next thing Regina knew was the stinging slap of Emma's brutish hand against her face.

"Damn it Swan!" Regina snapped as she stood up on shaking legs. "What the hell is your problem?" She glanced behind the blonde to where Gold was laying on the ground, Belle cradling his bloody head. She turned towards the pawn shop to find it in similar ruin as her house had been, only worse.

"Find what you were looking for, dearie?" Gold managed to croak.

"I did...and I didn't." said Regina as she repaired the house. Townspeople were beginning to gather. Regina started to disappear in her usual cloud of smoke, when a pain like nothing she'd ever felt before spiked straight through her body, through her heart.

"Regina!" Emma crouched next to her, but she shoved away the sheriff and made it back to her hands and knees.

"Gold, how do I stop this?!" She begged.

"Your heart has been broken for quite some time now, I wonder why you would feel the effects only now." said the man as he healed himself and stood up.

Then it hit her. The children must be in Storybrooke. She struggled to her feet, leaning against the wall of the shop to keep from face planting and opened the watch again, but it was cracked. For a moment, she thought she saw trees in the glass, except the trees were on fire.

"Regina." Emma called her name, but she wasn't listening. With a wave of her hands, she was gone.

"Come on, Theo. We have to keep running, get upwind of the fire."

"But Danielle, I'm tired."

"Can't you smell it?" Danielle paused to look behind them. The fire was closing in, and quickly. "Come on, keep running!"

Regina materialized in a strangely dark forest. She collapsed at once, her entire body aching as soon as her feet hit the ground. The energy given to her by the Horse must have transported her to another world. Perhaps back to the Enchanted Forest. She stood up on shaky legs and looked around. The Enchanted Forest was never this dark. The smell of smoke drifted over her nose.

"Hello?!" Regina yelled at the top if her lungs. Screams of terror were her answer.

"We have to jump." Said Danielle, looking over the edge at the water below. It looked calm enough.

"We can't. It's too high!" Theo said, staring at the flames as they drew closer.

Regina ran straight through the flames, skin tickling as the fire licked at her body. Her flame resistant spell was working. For now at least, but she was weak from her journey there and wouldn't last much longer. She came to the cliff and looked over, her heart pounding in fear. Then she saw the small patch where the fire didn't touch. A circle, with a silver dome in the middle. She ran towards it and pulled it up, grunting at the effort. The children were crouched on the ground, holding onto one another.

Regina gasped and wrapped her arms around them.


	2. Chapter 2

Read and review, it makes me update faster!

Regina gasped and wrapped her arms around them. She poofed them away from the fire, to safety. The girl's head snapped up immediately, but the boy didn't move.

"Theo!" She cried, trying to wake her brother. "Please, help him." She looked at Regina with fierce hazel eyes that flashed with terror.

Regina took a deep breath, trying her best to ignore the painful pounding of her heart as she assessed the boy's condition. She was terrified to use her magic with it being so out of control. When she rolled the boy over, she got the shock of a lifetime. Theo was a handsome young lad, in a good physical shape by what could be seen through the rags he wore for clothes. A deep, ugly wound stretched from the corner of his eye to his chin, just below his lip, marring his handsome face. There were more, smaller scars on his face that were less noticeable and there some burn marks on his arms. Other than that, he seemed to be okay, just exhausted.

"What was that thing you were hiding under?" Regina asked as she tended to the wound on the boy's face. It looked to have been cleaned, most likely by the girl but it had yet to be closed. She tried to do so with magic but found a powerful spell placed upon it, preventing her from healing it.

"Theo made it to protect us."

Regina looked up. "You possess magic?"

"He does." She answered. "Mine aren't strong enough." She paused to look around quickly. "We need to get out of here. The Hounds will be here soon."

"The Hounds? Where are we?"

"On the Dark Island. There's nothing but evil and darkness here. Come with me, I know somewhere where we will be safe." Regina picked up Theo, the boy immediately curling into her and she smiled slightly before hurrying after the girl. They rushed through the forest for a good while. Regina had to struggle to keep up. She was terribly weak from using her magic and probably would need to start a workout regimen when she got home.

Finally, the girl stopped in front of a massive tree. She pushed a few leaves out of the way to reveal a hole beneath its roots at the base of its trunk. "This way." She said as she crawled underneath it. Regina scowled and simply used her magic to poof them inside the hidden cave. The girl was already making a fire and as soon as it was lit, Regina was able to make out the meager decorations and furniture that the two children had used to try to make the place as much a home as possible. She laid Theo down on one of the beds.

"So," She said standing back up and facing the girl as she placed a pot over the fire. "How did you two kids get here?"

"We don't know. One day, we just...appeared here, I guess."

"What's your name?"

"Danielle." Regina smiled at the name. "What's yours?"

"Regina."

"Thank you for saving us from the fire. You probably want to leave before the Hounds get here." Danielle said as she added some vegetables and plants to the pot of water. As she sat hunched over the pot, the rags that she wore for clothes stretched over her back, revealing tears in the fabric that looked like claw marks. The openings showed ugly scars crossing the girl's back and Regina's felt her heart break at the sight.

"Who did that to you?" She asked.

Danielle looked confused for a moment before noticing her clothes and quickly rearranged them. "The Hounds."

"Who are the Hounds?" Regina demanded, rage building within her.

"Roscoe, Desoto and Buster. But they aren't the worst. Cerberus leads them. He has three heads and can see using the others. He sees everything. We're never safe but they rarely come in here, unless they want to 'play'." Danielle shrugged, apparently consigning herself to this wretched existence without a fight.

Regina scowled and looked around, noticing a pile of sticks that was probably used for firewood. "I'm getting the two of you out of here. No one is ever going to lay a hand on you ever again." She growled as she magically sharpened the sticks and went around the cave, shoving them into cracks where they couldn't be seen.

"We've tried to escape, but they always catch us." Danielle said, following at her heels "You should leave before they hurt you too. You saved us, you're a nice person. You shouldn't have to get hurt because of us. We'll be alright." The girl pleaded while Regina's heart swelled with pride at her selflessness.

"When do the Hounds come?" Regina sat down, examining her work.

"At sunset. What are you going to do?"

"Right now, I need to rest and regain some of my strength."

"You should meditate, it helps Theo." Danielle said, turning back to the pot. Regina's stomach was starting to grumble at the delicious smell coming from whatever she was cooking, but she ignored it and did as the girl suggested.

Finally, sunset arrived. Theo had awakened and the three had eaten the soup that Danielle made, the two kids badgering her with questions about who she was and where she was from. Regina laughed at their excitement and enthusiasm and was glad that the Hounds had not beaten the life out of them. Then they heard the howl.

Danielle and Theo immediately went to hide in a small corner, both trembling uncontrollably, filling Regina with anger once again. She stepped into the center of the room, magic threatening to burst with each second.

A dog slipped into the cave, small and harmless looking, before morphing into a sleek doberman the size of a horse. He wore a red diamond studded collar that glittered in the firelight. He was followed by another who was identical to him but his fur was slightly darker and wore a blue collar. A third followed. This one was different than the others. He was larger and scruffy looking with no collar.

"Well, well, well." said the dog with the red collar. "What do we have here, Desoto?" He flashed a grin at the dog with the blue collar.

"Looks like a dame that wants to die, Roscoe."

"Hey cool it, fellas." said the scruffy one. She assumed this was Buster. All of them were cocky assholes and circled her relentlessly. "That is no way to speak to a lady." Buster continued as the others snickered. "Look doll, just hand over the kids and we'll go."

"No." Regina snapped, conjuring a ball of fire in her hand. "You're never hurting them again."

"Oh, and what exactly is going to stop us?" Roscoe asked with a devilish smirk.

Regina stilled her heart and fired the fireball at Buster before magically firing two spears out of the wall at Roscoe, hitting him once in the chest and again in the shoulder. He collapsed, whimpering in pain before trying to launch himself at Regina, who barely managed to dive to the side.

Desoto threw himself forward and she raised a shield around herself. He clawed at it furiously. She summoned her magic and pushed the shield outwards, unleashing a shock wave that blasted him off of his feet. She speared him with five spears, three in the chest, one in the neck and another in the leg.

Buster silently watched, stalking towards her. She tried to spear him as well, but he was smart enough to dodge them. He managed to catch her arm in her jaws and she sprayed his face with fire to make him release her. She fell backwards, pain shooting through her arm as she attempted to catch herself. Buster growled and launched himself at her again, mauling her with his claws, ripping through fabric and flesh, until Theo stepped forward and blasted him with ice magic. Regina grabbed a spear and ran at him, ramming it into his heart. He collapsed a second later. Regina sighed and was about to collapse herself when jaws closed around her shoulder. She screamed as Desoto began to pull her backwards. They were both showered with white light and Desoto suddenly let go, whimpering as he burned beneath the light magic.

The world went black.

Regina opened her eyes slowly, her entire body aching beyond belief. Her right arm and shoulder hurt so much that she nearly cried.

"Regina?" Danielle said as she approached.

Regina managed a weak smile. "Well, that was fun."

"You almost died." the girl whispered.

Regina sat up, grimacing in pain. "I said I was going to get you out of here and I meant it. Where's Theo?"

"Over here." He came forward, carrying the dog collars. "The bodies just disappeared but these stayed behind."

Regina could sense the magic on them without even touching them. "This must be our way home."

"But there's only two. Buster never wore a collar." Danielle pointed out.

"Then Cerberus must wear one. Or three. Doesn't he have three heads? I vaguely recall that somewhere. Probably from one of Henry's video games."

"You want to kill Cerberus?! Are you crazy?! You barely survived a fight with his three goons." Danielle exclaimed, interrupting her ramblings.

"You said Cerberus sees everything because he sees through the eyes of the three dead dogs, correct?"

"Yeah." Theo said, giving her a skeptical look.

"Then he must be blind now."

"Blind or not, there is a reason why he rules the island. He'll kill you." Danielle said.

"I'm done stupider things before." Regina summoned her magic and healed herself, feeling the loss of energy that she'd only just regained. "Do you know where Cerberus is?"

"Of course, but going there is suicide." Danielle said. "Buster, Roscoe, and Desoto were his generals, but his castle is guarded by thousands of dogs."

"All of them as big as these were?"

"No, they're regular dogs." Theo said, studying the collars.

"Then leave them to me." Regina said as she stood up on shaky legs.

"You're exhausted." Danielle said. "Maybe...maybe we can use the power of these two collars to take care of the other dogs and you kill Cerberus to take his three. Everybody wins."

"Except for the person who has to go in and kill him."

"Me and Danielle can take care of the dogs, Regina." Theo interjected. "You focus on regaining your strength so you can fight Cerberus." He tied the red collar around his wrist and the blue around Danielle's. "Regina is right. We need to leave."

Danielle looked at the collar. "We need a plan then."

"Holy shit." Regina said as they looked down at the castle, the outside currently swarming with dogs. "Pardon my french, but this is ridiculous."

"We'll take care of them, just focus on Cerberus. Once we have the collars, you'll have all the power you'll need to get us out of here." Danielle said. "Ready Theo?"

"I was born ready." He grinned. "Be careful, Regina."

"You too." Regina stood up and waved her hand over herself, changing her appearance into the one she'd worn when she ought Snow and the stupid girl had scratched her cheek. It was her most appropriate battle gear from when she was a queen and she felt like she was going to need it now. To protect her children.

Danielle closed her eyes and raised her hands, the collar glowing as she concentrated.

"Remember, magic uses emotion to work. You need to focus on your anger towards Cerberus and his hounds, your desire to be free, to be happy. Channel that emotion." Regina said.

Danielle gave a small nod and squeezed her eyes shut. A halo of light began to spill from the red heavens over the castle, growing wider and brighter, showering the evil dogs with light magic, burning them, melting them.

"Now,Theo."

The little boy leaped to his feet and raised his hands as well, the magic flowing through him more easily as he created a cyclone of ice around the castle.

Regina poofed herself inside the castle. Cerberus wasn't hard to spot, sound asleep atop some kind of giant throne. A black sword appeared in one hand and a spear in the other.

"Don't even think about it, Evil Queen." One of Cerberus' heads turned towards her and she froze. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to come and try to take your children."

"I'm not trying to take them. I will." Regina growled as she infused the spear with magic and tossed it.

Cerberus' head moved but that didn't stop the spear from piercing his side and erupting into flames. The great dog leaped to his feet and all three heads let out roars of pain. She magically launched herself at the dog, stabbing him in the shoulder with the sword. But she was quickly thrown and hit the ground hard, nearly knocking herself unconscious.

Cerberus' eyes blazed with hatred, but he was still blind and couldn't find her to kill her. "You think you can come into my realm and steal my pets?! You think you can kill my generals and expect to get away with it?!"

Regina struggled back to her feet, her shoulder starting to ache again and she could feel blood trickling down her ear. She summoned another sword and a chain in the other hand, swinging it over head.

Cerberus took a deep breath. "Perhaps, I shall kill those brats. I will tell you what their blood tastes like, Evil Queen. You can watch as I tear them apart." He suddenly took off towards her and she threw the chain, it hooking itself over his left head. She was yanked through the air and onto his back. She struggled to hang on as he barreled through his castle and outside. He roared upon not hearing his fellow canines outside. "What have you done?!" Bursts of magic came from his mouths. "I will kill you all!"

Regina managed to cut off one of his collars before her took off again, straight for Danielle and Theo who'd ceased their magic. _The collars must be attracting him_ she realized. With a scream, she raised her sword over her head and let herself slide backwards before stabbing downwards with the added force of magic. The blade pierced the great dog's back and he faltered in running, sending both of them crashing into the ground.

"Regina!" Theo cried as he and his sister ran towards the fallen woman. "Regina." He said, crouching next to her. "Regina!"

Regina groaned softly. "What happened?"

"You stabbed him and he fell. You fell too. Are you okay? What can we do?" Danielle asked.

Regina weakly raised her hand, showing them the black collar clutched in her fist. "One down." She tried to sit up and Theo quickly ran around behind her to push her upwards. Danielle pulled and she slowly made it back to her feet. "Two to go. Stay back." She ordered, staggering to the dog. Cerberus didn't move as she approached. She noticed one of his necks bent at a strange angle, but she wasn't taking any chances. It took two hands to reach into his chest and pull out the basketball sized heart before she crushed into dust and cut off the two remaining collars.

Each of them took one and wrapped it around their wrists. Suddenly, before their eyes, the forest began to brighten and grow green and beautiful. Cerberus' black castle began to turn white and all of the evil and darkness began to wash away from the island, filling it with light new growth.

People began to rise out of the earth where the dogs had collapsed. They shook dirt from their bodies and began to laugh and hug each other.

"You saved them, Regina." Danielle whispered. "You saved the island."

Cerberus' body melted into three different men. Two were clad as a warrior with long brown hair, one with a thick beard and the other with a short goatee. The third man wore regal robes and carried a staff. He sported short brown hair and no facial hair.

They approached her before bowing deeply, the rest of the people following suit.

"Hail to the savior!" cried the man with the staff. "I am Ser Grant and this is Ser Rodney and Ser John." He said, motioning to the warriors with the beard and goatee respectively. "And you, my dear, have saved us all."

"What happened here?" Regina asked.

"We were cursed, by a vile sorcerer named Rumplestiltskin."

"Why am I not surprised that little imp has something to do with this?" She muttered.

"And in honor of your heroic deeds, we bestow upon you the right to rule, as our queen." Ser Grant smiled while Danielle and Theo gasped and looked up at her.

"I can't." Regina sighed. "I have a son back in my world...and if you knew who I was, you wouldn't want me any where your throne or your people. I was once a queen and I abused my power because of vengeance."

"So you say." said Grant. "But all I saw was a woman facing off against impossible to save two children she didn't even know. We will not force you to stay but know that there is always a place for you here, and until you return to take your place as our queen, my self and John and Rodney will rule jointly." He held out his hand and a tiny tendril of diamond thread flowed out of his palm and began to make a swirling pattern. Within moments it had created a sparkling crown with a black gem as the centerpiece. "It is yours."

"You honor me for something I don't deserve." Regina said. "I was simply trying to save the children."

"And in the process saved so many more. You are a hero to the White Kingdom and you will always honored as such. Should you ever decide to return, the throne is yours." He smiled down at Danielle and Theo. "And you two will be next in line as the Prince and Princess."

Regina staggered away, changing her appearance back from her evil queen persona to Regina Mills. She healed herself using some of the magic from the collar.

"Do you really have to leave?" Danielle asked.

"Yes, I am afraid I do." Regina smiled sadly and knelt in front of her. "But I will miss the both of you."

"Why?" Theo asked. "We're coming with you."

"But you can live in peace now." Regina said. "You would be royalty."

"And everything we just did would have been completely unnecessary." Theo scoffed. "You risked your life for us. You didn't leave even though you could have many times. You stayed. So, we're staying with you. Right, Dany?"

Danielle gave a firm nod of her head. "Right."

Regina smiled down at her children. They didn't know it, but she did, and her heart was ready to burst with happiness and pride.

"My queen." The three of them turned to see Ser Grant approach. He held up the Horse, no longer broken and fully intact. "Should you ever wish to return, this shall do so." He bowed as she accepted it. She handed it to Danielle who clutched it to her chest.

"Now, let's go home." Regina said.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is Storybrooke?" Theo asked, looking up at the small buildings and jumping whenever a car drove by.

"Yes, now let's get you two a bath, some clothes and some food. I'm sure you're tired and hungry." Regina smiled as she lead them through the town that she'd created. Sure, an entire world had been destroyed in the process, but hey, pickers can't be choosers. She took them to the nearest store so they could change out of the rags they wore. Theo clearly did not take to anything she picked out, preferring to wear no shirt and no shoes. To compromise, she bought a few thin t-shirts and tank tops and flip flops. She also got him a pair of running shoes just in case. Danielle was less of a hassle to dress. In the end, she chose a few skirts and t-shirts as well. Regina also made sure to get a small bra and both of them undergarments.

"How about pizza since I am in no mood to cook or go to Granny's and deal with the idiots of this town?"

"I have no idea what that is, but sure!" Teo said, bouncing excitedly ahead of her. "Where's your house, Regina?"

She pointed to the grand mansion just ahead of them and both children stopped dead in their tracks. "Come on, it's even better on the inside." She said, taking their hands and leading them to the door. She unlocked it and gave them a gentle nudge inside. "With you two, we may do a little remodeling if you want." She said.

"This is amazing!" Theo suddenly yelled, racing into the living room, pulling his sister after him.

Regina grinned as she watched them explore the place with bright eyes and excited expressions, before calling for the pizza and going upstairs to prepare them a bath. While they bathed, she sat down in the kitchen and simply reminisced on the fact that she had two children now. _Her_ children. _Her and Daniel's_ children. Her heart still ached, but it no longer pained her as much, and she barely noticed anyway because she was just excited as the kids. There would be a lot of changes to make. They would need to be in school, they'd need to decorate their rooms, she probably needed to get some more food, etc. The list was endless at this point, but she was happy and excited. Then she remembered Henry. How would he take to having a brother and sister? He hadn't stayed with her in months and had barely spoken to her since, but she couldn't hide her love for him. He was still her son, regardless of what he thought of her.

The pizza arrived and she went back upstairs to help the kids finish washing and to wash their hair for them since they had no idea what the shampoo was for. It lead her to wonder just how exactly these kids were born, how long had they been on that island. It made her shiver to think their whole lives had been spent in fear of some dogs.

As she washed Theo's hair and laughed as he splashed around in the tub, she once again noticed the scars on his face, especially the big one. She magically tried to heal it, and it worked, but the scar was just as big as the wound.

"Don't." Theo said when she moved to remove it. "I want to keep it."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I like it. I mean, I had to go through a lot to get it. Plus, I have a face scar like you now. Well, not exactly like yours, but yours is really cool." He said, gently touching the one on her lip. She smiled and snapped her teeth at him, making him laugh.

"Come on, my little warrior and get dry. The pizza's getting cold." She held up a towel for him and he stepped into it.

"You know, warrior is okay." He murmured as she dried him. "What about knight, or champion. Or Conqueror!"

She shook her head with a smile and handed him some underwear and shorts. They headed back downstairs where Danielle was anxiously waiting in a simple blue dress, staring at the pizza boxes.

Considering how much she'd seen them eat back on the island, she had ordered three pizzas to make sure she had enough. Nearly two whole pizzas were eaten between them. They had been about to start on the last when neither could keep their eyes open. Regina's were wide open at seeing the children devour so much food. She'd had to slow them down several times so they wouldn't make themselves sick. In the end, she carried them to their rooms. Two rooms directly adjacent to hers just in case they needed her. She was about to head to bed when the doorbell rang. Who else would it be at 11 o'clock at night but the sheriff.

"Can I help you Miss Swan?" Regina asked, curtly, currently tired out of her mind.

"I heard that you'd come back and I wanted to make sure you were okay and stuff." Emma said.

"How long have I been gone exactly?"

"About a week."

"Hmm. Well, as you can see, I am fine...and stuff, as you so eloquently put it. Now, good night Miss Swan."

"And the kids?" Emma said. "What about them? Don't lie, my sources told me you had two kids with you."

"So you had people spying on me?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"No, I told them to tell me when you got back because Gold wouldn't tell me a damn thing and I was worried about you and-"

"Relax, Miss Swan. We are all fine, if you insist on knowing. Thank you for your concern."

Emma nodded. "Yeah, okay. Stay safe, I guess." The blonde said, looking shy and awkward.

"Hmm mmh." Regina closed the door, took the fastest, thorough shower of her life and went to collapse into bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Regina!" Regina blinked open her eyes. "Regina!" She quickly hopped up and raced into Danielle's room. The girl was awake and shaking with Theo trying to calm her down. His eyes were as bloodshot as hers. She quickly wrapped both children in her arms and tried to soothe them as best as she could.

"Shh. It's alright, Danielle. You're safe. I won't let anything hurt either of you, okay?"

Danielle sniffed and nodded.

"Why don't the two of you sleep with me for tonight?" She suggested. Danielle quickly nodded and she took back into her room and they quickly wrapped themselves around her. It was a fretful night for all of them but they made it through the night without any more problems.

Regina let them sleep in while she got up to shower and have her morning coffee. She decided that she would take a few weeks off work so they could get settled in. She put on a pair of tights, and a long dark blue sleeveless blouse for a relaxing day. The doorbell interrupted those plans.

"Well, if isn't the Savior, the Shepherd, the Dwarf Princess and the little Prince. How may I help you on this formerly peaceful day?"

"We just wanted to check on you. We haven't seen you in forever-" Snow began.

"My dear, couldn't you have gathered all of this information from your daughter?" Regina asked, glancing at Henry, who wouldn't meet her eyes. She noticed Emma try to discretely hit him in the back to make him look up, but she caught it anyway.

"Of course, but I wanted to hear it from you."

"And you had to drag the whole Charming clan down here to do so?"

"Well, perhaps not, but we all were already almost past here so I thought we'd drop by and see how you were."

"I'm fine, dear Snow. Thank so much for concerning yourself with the well-being of the evil queen." She smiled.

"Regina?" All turned slightly downwards as Theo slid under Regina's arm to stand in front of her. "Who are all of you?" He looked up at Regina as Danielle peeked around Regina's side.

"Theo, this Charming, Snow, Emma and Henry." Regina introduced them. "Charmings, this is Theo and that is Danielle."

"Really." Snow said. "Well, welcome to Storybrooke."

"Where'd you guys come from?" Charming asked, with a skeptical glance at Regina. _Does he really think I would steal these children? _Regina was half ready to send a fireball his way.

"An island. It was the Dark Island, but Regina saved us and rid the island of the dark magic, and now it's the White Kingdom. They asked Regina to be their queen and for us to be the prince and princess but she said no, so we said no." Theo said, absently playing with her fingers. "Regina, what do we eat for breakfast here?" He looked up at her again.

"Whatever you want. I'll come make it for you in a moment."

"Okay." He smiled and headed back inside. Danielle remained at Regina's side, looking ready for a fight. Regina touched her shoulder and gave a soft shake of her head and the girl visibly relaxed before following her brother.

_The likeness between us is uncanny._ Regina thought before turning back to the Charmings.

"We will hear the story of that sometime later, right?" Emma asked.

Regina shrugged. "Will that be all?"

"Um, yeah." Snow said. "We should go."

Regina hardly waited before closing the door. "Well that was unpleasant." She said, rubbing her temples as she walked into the kitchen.

"Do you not like them or something?" Danielle asked, sitting to the table.

"It's a bit complicated, dear. After breakfast, I need to talk to the two of you about something very important."

"What is it?" Theo asked.

"How about we eat first? What do you guys feel like?"

"Meat." They said in unison, making her smile.

"There wasn't much on the island." Danielle amended.

"Hmm, then we should go grocery shopping. Theo, go put on a shirt and shoes." He groaned loudly but quickly did as he was told. Danielle put on her own sandals and Regina put on a pair of boots. Theo returned wearing a white t-shirt and his new running shoes.

Regina drove them to the town market and let them pick out what they wanted, advising them on healthier choices at some points, but never restricting their desire for the more sugary and colorful foods. She cooked them a big breakfast of sausage, bacon, eggs and french toast which they devoured with pleasure.

"Can we go play in the backyard?" Theo asked, looking at her, his big brown eyes mirroring hers.

"Yes, there should be a ball out there somewhere." Regina said as she washed dishes, then remembered that they needed to talk and called both of them back. She dried her hands and Sat them down on the couch, silently hoping and praying that they would still stay with her after the tale she was about to tell them.

"Once upon a time, there was a queen..."

Regina was crying halfway through her tale and both children rose to comfort her, just as she had to do to them the night before.

"Stop, Regina." Danielle commanded. "Enough. We don't care about what happened before. You were called the evil queen for a reason so I'm pretty sure you've done some bad stuff, but you're not that person anymore."

"All we've seen of you," Theo added. "Is that you would risk your life for two random kids you don't even know. You faced down a three headed demon dog and killed three of his best generals for us. That's the person we know. The evil queen is dead."

Danielle smiled. "Long live the queen."


	4. Chapter 4

"Go Theo!" Regina and Danielle screamed at the top of their lungs as Theo ran for all he was worth down the football field. with three defenders just behind him. "Come on Theo!" He seemed to put on an extra burst of speed to outrun two guys, but the third would not be left behind. Just as Theo leaped to make the touchdown, the defender hit him hard.

"Theo." Danielle gasped.

Regina stood up, ready to run to his aid. The sign above them flashed as it read touchdown, and added another 7 points to the home team's score. Theo suddenly kipped back to his feet and let out a roar, igniting the crowd into a frenzy. His teammates surrounded him and lifted him onto their shoulders, yelling Theo's nickname. "Conqueror!"

Regina grinned so hard her cheeks hurt. "That'll be you on Friday." She nudged Danielle with a smirk. She had a soccer game in the afternoon. Danielle rolled her eyes but smiled, eyes burning with determination. "Come on, let's wait for Theo at the car."

"You're gonna have to buy him a new helmet to fit his giant ego." Her daughter muttered.

"As though yours is any smaller." Regina retorted. She lead the way past the gate and out into the parking lot. She found a familiar blonde waiting for her by her new silver Mercedes SUV. "Miss Swan, how may I help you on this fine evening?"

Emma smiled. "Just saw Theo. he's amazing."

"He is aware. Just don't tell him that." Danielle said as she climbed into the car.

Regina smirked. "Please don't."

Emma laughed. "It's good to see you guys fitting in and you smiling more."

"Well, I can't help it with these two."

"Anyways, I was wondering if you and the kids would like to go camping."

"Me? Camping?"

"I mean, Henry likes it. And it would be good for him to be around his technical siblings and his mother."

"Henry doesn't want to see me and I can't very well force him to talk to me. I'll be glad to spend time with him but I won't force him to do it." Regina crossed her arms.

"I know. He's just been moody and quiet lately and I don't know what to do. He won't tell me anything anymore." Emma sighed.

Regina's reply was cut off before she could talk as Theo slammed into her middle, clutching her tightly. "Did you see me, Regina? I ran all the way down the field!"

"Yes I did, are you hurt?"

"My ribs are a little sore and my shoulder hurts but I'm fine. We're going to the championship!" He screamed in excitement before breaking out in song. "I am the champion! I am the champion! Gone is the loser and I am the champion!" He climbed into the car to annoy his sister.

"You're not the champion yet." They heard Danielle say.

"But we're going to win. The Conqueror destroys all opposition."

"Now I have to listen to that the whole way home." Regina said.

Emma laughed. "What about heading down to the lake? It's warm out, we could go this weekend." Regina looked skeptical. The blonde made her best puppy dog face.

"Alright. I'll talk to them." Regina sighed.

"Great." Emma grinned. "See you in the morning then." She practically skipped back to her little bug and Regina, with a sad shake of her head, got back into her own vehicle.

They were about halfway home when Regina grew tired of the "I am the Champion" song. "Theo! Hey, shut up." She smirked at him in the mirror. He grinned at her and looked ready to bust out singing again when she stopped him. "For your win, what would you like for dinner?"

"Lasagna!"

She smiled. "Alright, future Champion. Lasagna it is."

"Can we have pizza after **I **actually win the championship on Friday?" Danielle asked.

"Only because you play before we do." Theo shot from the back.

"Relax, both of you. Dany, leave your brother alone. Theo, if you start singing that song again, I will ground you. And I may ground Dany just for the hell of it." She grinned to herself as this only sparked another argument among them.

It was months later and Theo and Danielle had quickly settled into Storybrooke. They had wanted to go to school about a month after coming from the Dark Island and Regina didn't stop them. Danielle quickly mastered most of her schoolwork. Theo was no master but his grades weren't too bad and were steadily climbing due to his desire to play sports. He joined the football team and quickly rose to become one of the star players. Danielle was on the soccer team and was co-captain. But none of it had been easy due to their association with Regina. Theo was suspended twice for fighting and for completely freezing someone solid because someone had called her the Evil Queen and Danielle was suspended for using magic on someone else who had referred to her by her old moniker. Regina had to lecture them and completely cut them off from anything they liked in order to convince them to just ignore such comments. It took some effort, but they overcame it and learned to focus on the bigger things.

Regina put the lasagna in the oven and went upstairs to check on the kids. She peeked into Danielle's room, which she had decorated in shades of purple, mostly dark purple and was made to look like some grand master bedroom. She was sitting on her bed, dressed in her purple sleeping dress, hair slightly wet, and reading some teen magazine. "Lasagna is in the oven. Come down in 10 minutes."

"Okay." Dany smiled at her before returning to her magazine.

She returned it and went to Theo's room. She peeked inside and found him trying to dry his hair by rubbing the top of his head with a towel like he was crazy. His room room had been made up like a forest. Regina had used magic to paint trees on his wall and make them as intricate and detailed as possible. He had vines tracing across the ceiling and plants everywhere. She had magically inserted a tree into the room since he loved to climb. Most of his stuff were in chests on the floor, except for his tv and Playstation. His bed was nestled in the trees branches and required a ladder for her to reach him to say good night.

Regina smiled and stepped into the room, her bare feet sinking into the extremely soft green carpet and took the towel from him to magically dry his hair.

"Thanks Regina." He beamed up at her.

"You're welcome and please wear a shirt to dinner."

He groaned loudly and dramatically before putting on a white t-shirt and following her back downstairs.

Danielle joined them a few minutes later and as soon as the lasagna was done, they happily dug in.

"When will you give us magic lessons?" Dany asked.

Regina leaned back in her chair, having finished her slice of lasagna and sipped her glass of cider. "Do I need to remind you how you both used magic on your classmates?"

"They called you the Evil Queen." Theo said, his mouth full of his fourth slice.

"That doesn't justify anything." She said calmly. "You know better than to resort to violence." Both of them hung their heads and apologized again. "Tomorrow, after school. You don't have practice so come straight to the vault." Both of their heads snapped up and they grinned. "This weekend, we were invited to go on a camping trip down at the lake." She paused for a moment to take another sip of cider. "How do you feel about going?"

"Who invited us?" Dany asked raising her eyebrow.

Regina smirked at the child's reaction. "Sheriff Swan."

"Yeah, let's go." Theo said. "The sheriff is cool."

Regina looked at Danielle. "Do we have to go?"

"No, it's your decision."

"Is Henry going to be there?"

"Yes."

Danielle rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked.

"Henry doesn't like us." Theo answered. "He doesn't talk to us and when we try to be friendly, he just frowns and walks off or something. I think he has some issues."

"We'll go but I can't promise anything." Danielle said.

"I'm sure it'll be better than it sounds." Regina said with a stern look in her daughter's direction while trying to fight off a smirk.

"If you say so."

Regina picked up Theo as he tried to walk and sleep at the same time. The game plus the near half pan of lasagna completely wore the little guy out. She carried him upstairs and into his room, gingerly climbing the ladder and tucking him into his tree bed. She smiled down at his cute sleeping face and kissed his forehead. "Good night, my little conqueror."

"Good night Mom." He said sleepily.

Regina's eye flashed open wide for a moment, warmth and happiness spreading from her heart. She nearly cried right then and there but quickly composed herself and walked to the door, flicking on the light switch that turned on the stars in the ceiling, another feature that she'd magically added to his room.

She made her way to Danielle's room. She was in bed but was still awake, staring at the ceiling. "Are you alright, Dany?"

"Regina, why do you think we were on the island?"

Regina stepped forward and sat on the bed. "I don't know, dear."

"Why do you think our parents never came looking for us?" Dany didn't look at her, just kept staring at the ceiling. Her eyes were glassy and sparkling with unshed tears and Regina knew she was about to cry.

"Dany, I don't know how or why you were there, but you're not anymore. You're here and you're safe and I will always protect you. I'll always be there for you, no matter what." Regina knew it had taken Dany a much tougher time to adjust than her brother, and she'd had nightmares for many nights after the first. It only served to make Regina angry and feel powerless, wishing that she could take away the bad memories, that she could bear the pain for her child. But she couldn't. She looked down at the dog collar on her daughter's wrist. She and Theo hardly took them off, thinking that they were good luck charms. She took the girls wrist and placed a spell on it.

"What's that?" Danielle sat up to look at the glowing collar that slowly dulled down.

"If you should ever find yourself alone or in trouble or afraid or even just want to talk. Simply touch one of the beads and think of me and I'll hear you. If you ever need me, I'll come running. You know I will."

Danielle smiled and threw her arms around her Regina's neck. "Thank you Regina. I hope my mom is as awesome as you." Regina hugged her back and placed a kiss on her head.

"Go to sleep, we have a championship to win tomorrow." She smiled and kissed her forehead. "Good night."

"Good night."

Regina closed the door and retreated to her room before quickly calling Tinkerbell. The blonde answered on the first ring.

"Regina?"

"Can you come here, now?"

"Sure, Gina." She hung up the phone and appeared next to her. "What's wrong?"

"I have to tell them. I can't take it anymore. They have to know I'm their mother. But what if they get angry because I wasn't there to raise them and protect them from the Hounds? What if they think I abandoned them or didn't care about them? What if they hate me?" Tink allowed the brunette to ramble for a few minutes before effectively slapping her. Regina clutched the side of her face in surprise.

"Since when does Regina Mills overreact to anything?" Tink asked. Regina took a deep breath and composed herself once again. "Just take them aside and tell them. You know you are already their mother, whether they know you are their birth mother or not. This will be simply confirming what they hope to be true."

"But-"

"There will always be a 'but', Regina. Something bad could always happen, but you know what, you deal with it. You're a wonderful mother and they see that. Henry might not have been meant to be yours, but these kids are. They **are** yours."

Regina nodded, her eyes darkening at the mention of Henry's name, but she still smiled as she thought of Theo and Dany. "You're right."

"Of course I am." Tink laughed. "Now, you should go to bed."

"Thank you, Tink. I don't know what I would do without you." Regina gave the fairy a hug as she disappeared in a burst of green sparkles. She showered and went to bed, but didn't go to sleep too quickly. There was doubt still there about the kids' reactions, but she would face it. She was going to have to.

The next day, school passed quickly for both children. There were no incidents and thankfully no homework.

"Hurry up Theo, Regina's waiting at the vault." Danielle said as they raced away from the bus stop.

"Hey!" Emma called, freezing them in their tracks. "Where are you guys going in such a hurry?" She asked, walking towards them, with Henry trailing behind her.

"Regina is gonna teach us magic and we can't be late so we have to go." Theo said hurriedly. "See you this weekend, Sheriff." He and his sister took off again across the street, both of them practically flying to make it to the vault on time.

"So she teaches the 11 year olds magic but won't teach me." Emma said.

"Why would you want her to?" Henry muttered. "What did they mean by see you this weekend?"

"I invited them to go camping with us."

"What?! Why would you do that?"

"Why **wouldn't **I do that? They're practically you're brother and sister, you should try to get along with them."

"They're **not** my brother and sister." Henry said.

"So Regina's not your mom?" Emma asked.

"I didn't say that."

"But they're her children as well. What's going on with you, Henry?"

He sighed and turned to walk to the car but she heard him mutter under his breath, "Villains don't deserve happy endings."

Danielle opened the vault doors and Theo slipped in behind her. They pushed aside the coffin and went down into the vault. Regina was there, dressed in a white silk shirt and casual black slacks, looking through her mother's book of magic.

"What do we do first?" Theo asked excitedly as he put his backpack down next to Danielle's.

"First, I want you to light these candles, Dany." Regina said as she magically conjured a small brazier in front of the rows of candles. She launched a fireball at it, setting it alight. "And you, Theo, will freeze this fire."

"That's easy." Theo said as he stepped forward and raised his hands and unleashed a burst of frost. The fire froze momentarily before burning through. "What happened?"

"Fire burns hottest at its center." Regina explained. "Simply spraying it isn't going to wo-" Theo fired a single ice spike into the center of the flame and it began to freeze from the inside out until it was frozen solid. "Very impressive." Theo beamed in response.

Danielle took her turn. She was easily able to light a couple of the candles but the difficulties came when Regina asked her to light all of them at once. To keep him occupied, she began teaching Theo how to transport small objects. Both of them were extremely talented and very innovative when learning different spells. Theo's magic was still much stronger than his sister's and far harder to control despite how easily he wielded it. Danielle's was weaker but extremely controlled. By the time Regina called it quits for the day, she was very satisfied with their progress. Tomorrow, she would need to caution on the effects of using magic on their bodies.

"Are we going to learn elvish?" Theo asked as the three of them walked to Granny's for dinner.

"You have to if you want to learn enchantments. You're hardly ready for that." Regina smiled as the two went on to excitedly say what they wanted to learn next.

At one point in her life, Regina had been afraid and disgusted with magic because of her mother and all of the abuse she'd suffered at her hands. Then when Henry had made her promise to stop using magic, it was understandable but hurtful at the same time. Magic had played such a powerful role in almost every aspect of her life, and for once, she was glad for it to have a positive effect now. She was happy to pass on her craft to her children and happy that they didn't want her to stop using a part of herself. They accepted her without hesitation, every part of her, and her heart practically burst with happiness.

They got a booth and sat down. Ruby came to take their order.

"Regina." Theo said.

"Yes?"

"Can you change your shape?"

"Yes."

"Ooh, can you teach me how to change into a wolf?" He looked up as Ruby returned with their food."Then I can go Run with Ruby during Wolf's Time."

Ruby laughed. "Sorry Pup, but you'd still be too small to Run with me."

"Nuh uh! I'll be huge and black with huge claws and-"

"Oh please shut up." Danielle sighed.

"Thank you Ruby." Regina said with a genuine smile in the were's direction. "Now eat up."


	5. Chapter 5

Read and Review to tell me what you think! For all those keeping up with my other stories, I'll be sticking with the Once Upon a Time stories for a little bit. But again, whichever story gets a lot of reviews then I'll update that one ASAP.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina smiled as her children bounded ahead of her, talking excitedly about magic and werewolves and whatever else they could think of.

"Can you teach us how to change our shape next? Please?" Theo whined.

"I'll think about it." She said with a smirk.

"Oh, and teach me to throw fireballs like you do." Danielle added.

Regina shook her head as they continued. She frowned and slowed down as she felt a strange sensation within her. Her magic was churning, practically boiling.

"Regina?" Theo said, walking back to her.

"Theo stop." She commanded. "Don't come any closer. Something's wrong." Her heart was pounding, each thump a painful strike through her chest.

"Regina, what can we do?" Danielle said.

Regina blinked as her vision began turning black. She couldn't seem to get enough air. She heard a loud crack as her legs buckled.

"Regina!"

xxxxxxx

Regina found herself in a familiar field, the same one where she had first seen Dany and Theo. There was no one here this time, only low hanging fog and a chill that hadn't been present before. Fire suddenly burst from her fingertips, actually burning her hand. She cried out in pain.

"Regina!" She turned.

"Robin?!" She smiled before it faded as she remembered that although Robin was still in Storybrooke, he'd chosen Marian.

"Regina?!" She turned again.

"Daniel?!"

Both men were running towards her and she didn't know who to embrace, her soulmate or her true love.

Then she spotted what they were running from. The Evil Queen. One wore a dark red dress, the other her war outfit. Fire glowed in their hands and Regina quickly leaped forward to cut them down. It proved a bit of a challenge but eventually she killed them, or so she thought.

Robin and Daniel stood glaring at one another.

"Daniel?" Regina whispered. "Is that really you?"

"Yes." He said tenderly, sparing a glance in her direction but not backing down from Robin, who looked ready for a fight.

_**Your father's name was Daniel.**_ "Daniel! We have children." She rushed towards him and turned his head towards her.

He blinked. "What? We have...children?"

"Yes. Their names are Danielle and Theo. Both of them are so beautiful."

"How can that be?" He asked.

"I don't know, but they're here. Well, not here, but they're alive, and in Storybrooke, with me." She cupped his face in her hands and was about to kiss him when a fireball hit her square in the chest. Both of the Evil Queens were on their feet.

"Stay away from them."

Regina struggled back to her feet, her heart pounding painfully in her chest. "Daniel." She whispered. She looked at Robin, his gaze filled with sorrow and regret. "Robin."

Xxxxxxxx

When she opened her eyes, Regina was laying in a hospital bed. She immediately began ripping out the IVs and needles in her arms.

"Whoa, Regina. I don't think that's a good idea." Emma said, coming to her side.

"Where are Dany and Theo?" Regina demanded, continuing to free herself.

"Dany had a soccer game today."

"Today's friday?" Regina froze.

"Yeah. You've been out for like two days. What the hell happened?"

Regina stood up on tired legs. She heard a voice in the back of her head. "Regina? I don't know if you can hear me, but I could really use your voice. I hope you're okay. I don't think we're going to win the championship. I wanted to stay with you but the Sheriff told us to go home. Please be okay, Regina. Love you."

Regina made her own dog collar appear on her wrist. "I love you too, sweetheart."

"Regina?!" Dany screamed.

"Yes, dear, please don't scream again. I'm on my way. Don't give up. You can and you will win."

"Okay, Regina." Dany said with a new air of determination.

"Why are you talking to your bracelet?" Emma asked.

"Can you take me to the game?" Regina asked, looking at the blonde. "I don't think I have enough strength to get myself there."

"Yeah sure." Emma said, offering her hand, which the brunette ignored. She sighed and followed Regina out to the patrol car. "Are you sure, you're okay?"

"I need to be with my kids." Regina replied.

"I understand that, but one: it's just a game, and two: you could be seriously hurt."

"It's never just a game to the people that play it." Regina murmured. She was silent for the rest of the car ride, mentally trying to piece together her dream, or whatever it was. She barely waited for the car to stop before climbing out. Almost immediately, Theo slammed into her middle.

"I'm so happy you're okay. I told Dany that you would be okay and that you would be here on time." He rambled, squeezing her torso with everything he had.

Regina smiled and hugged him back. "Come on Theo, we have a championship to win." He took her hand and pulled her to the front of the bleachers. Danielle's team were in a timeout. She touched the dog collar. "Come on Dany, you got this, baby."

Dany turned to look at the bleachers and she grinned upon seeing Regina. "Let's do this."

"I think we got ourselves a game, Theo."

xxxxxxxx

"Now's who's the champion, Theo!" Danielle cried, holding up her trophy.

"Just wait until we play next week." Theo crossed his arms in a huff.

Regina rolled her eyes and parked her mercedes. "Wait here, I'll be right back." She went into her vault and found a small box. Inside, was a folded picture of her beloved Daniel. She forced herself not to cry over her lost love and went back out to the car. She couldn't share in her daughter's happiness due to the dream still weighing on her mind. Tonight, she would need to talk to them. Tonight, she would tell her children who they really are.

"Let's order pizza." Danielle said as they walked into the house.

"Better yet, let's make one." Theo suggested. "We have stuff in the fridge."

"I need to talk to the both of you first." Regina said, going into the den and sitting down, still clutching Daniel's picture. They followed her into the room and sat down as well.

"Is something wrong, Regina?" Theo asked.

"It's about your parents." Regina's heart began to beat faster and harder. She was sure that they could hear it as well. "I know who they are."

"Really?" Dany said, raising both eyebrows.

"Yes, I'm your mother, and your father's name was Daniel."

Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Silence reigned in the room after Regina confessed to her children who their parents were. She produced the picture of Daniel and handed it to her daughter. Danielle and Theo stared down at the picture for a few minutes.

"This is Dad?" Theo asked. "Daniel?"

"He was my true love." Regina whispered.

"What happened?" Danielle asked. She looked up, eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "Why would you leave us on that terrible island? Didn't you want us?"

"I didn't know about you." Regina sighed. "If I did, I would've given everything to be with you, but I don't remember being pregnant or giving birth. I'm so sorry. I only knew about you at all because of a dream. A dream where you run into my arms and ask me about your father. Until the last time, the dream was always someone else that you would run to, I never thought that it was me. Although I hoped it was. I didn't know about you or the island, or I would have spent night and day trying to save you."

"So you're our mom?" Theo asked.

"Yes." Regina said.

Theo suddenly grinned and jumped into her arms, shocking her so much that they both fell off the couch. "This is awesome!" Regina could only laugh and cry as Theo hugged her and she hugged him back. "I'm glad you're our mom, Regina. Can I call you Mom?"

"Yes." Regina said, getting back into the chair. "You can." She wiped her eyes, and smiled. She looked at Danielle, who hadn't moved or said or word. "Dany?"

"Why were we on that island? We spent our whole lives in fear. We were attacked so many times." Dany said quietly.

"If you want someone to blame, then blame me." Regina said. "I don't know why you were there. It was probably for something I did a long time ago. I'm sorry, and I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you. You are my daughter and I love you. If there is anything I can do to make you feel better, to give you your best chance in life, then tell me and I'll do it."

Danielle's lip quivered. "Let me call you Mom."

Regina burst into tears before her daughter as both of her children rushed into her arms. She pulled them close and kissed their foreheads, feeling her heart swell at the happiness that was almost overwhelming.

"Can you make my collar like Dany's?" Theo asked. Regina smiled and did so.

"Now if you ever need me, all you have to do is call me. Now." She wiped her eyes again. "Pizza?"

Xxxxxxx

Emma knocked on the door and smiled as Theo opened it, dressed in a white t shirt and khaki cargo shorts. "Hey Theo."

"Hey Emma." He smiled. "Come in, we're almost ready."

Emma stepped into the home and stopped short at the framed picture hanging on the wall of a handsome young man. "Who's that?"

"My dad." Theo said, continuing into the living room where his sister was putting down her bag. "Everything ready?"

"Yep. Mom hasn't come down yet."

"MOM!" Theo screamed at the top of his lungs. He raced upstairs and into Regina's room.

Emma shook her head with a smile. "I'll take these out for you." She picked up the bags and carried them out to the rental car. Henry was sitting in the back with a scowl in his face. "Henry, you better behave on this trip." She cautioned.

"This was supposed to be our trip!" He said.

"It's still us, plus three other people. Now stop acting like a spoiled brat, Kay?" She turned around as Regina walked out of the house, making her jaw drop in a pair of skin right riding pants, a fitted tanktop and long black riding boots.

Regina smiled as he walked down the driveway with Theo just behind her with her bag and Danielle just in front of her. "Good morning Emma."

"Emma? Stepping up from Miss Swan? Yes!" She said, making the older woman chuckle.

"The kids and I had an idea."

"Okay?"

"What if we ride up to the campsite instead of drive. The trail is more than wide enough."

"That sounds like fun...except I don't know how to ride a horse."

Regina grinned. "I'll show you."

Xxxxxxx

"This isn't so bad." Emma said, riding alongside Regina who still managed to appear regal and beautiful on the back of a steed.

"I told you." Regina smiled. She looked over her shoulder at the kids. Henry was sulking, not surprisingly. Dany was quietly petting her horse and Theo was...gone. "Theo?!" She yanked hard on the reins and turned her horse around. "Dany! Where's your brother?" Dany looked around in confusion. "Damn it." Regina turned back around.

"What's going on? Aren't we missing a kid?" Emma said.

"Mom!" Regina turned again as Theo appeared on the trail ahead. "I found the perfect campsite!"

"I should kill you." Regina hissed. "Why did you leave without telling me?"

"Because I wanted to find a better campsite." He replied. "Are you mad?"

"No, I was worried. Don't EVER do it again."

"Yes ma'am." He said, hanging his head.

"Now, show us this campsite." Regina commanded with a soft smirk.

Theo grinned. "This way!"

He lead them to a good sized clearing that was perfect for the group. "Isn't it good?"

"It's fine, but you're not off the hook yet."

They dismounted and made camp. Henry took the lead, showing them how to make a fire and set up the tents. By night, they had a roaring fire and were roasting marshmallows for s'mores.

"So, you told them?" Emma asked as she and Regina fixed the s'mores while the kids talked around the fire.

"Yes. They took it better than I thought they would." Regina answered.

"They're lucky to have you as a mom."

"Flatterer." Regina wiped a piece of melted chocolate on her nose and laughed as the blonde tried to lick it off.

"Flattering but completely true." Emma smirked as she wiped off the chocolate with her thumb and sucked it clean. They shared another laugh before carrying the s'mores over to the kids.

"This is amazing!" Theo yelled after biting into one. Danielle let out a hum of agreement.

Regina smiled, watching them devour the pile of treats. Even Henry was smiling and his mother was acting just like one of the kids. The brunette rolled her eyes at the sight of the blonde chowing down on some s'mores like a kid. She felt relaxed and at peace, except for the thoughts of her last dream that wouldn't seem to leave her alone. Daniel she could understand, she'd always loved him and never truly stopped. Robin on the other hand had chosen to remain with Marian and Roland, so she couldn't understand why he was in the dream. Daniel had told her to love again, and she had found love again with Robin, although it had ended in disaster. Where was a former evil queen to find love in a town that hated her?

"Mom?" Theo moved to sit next to her. "Can you show us how to change form one day?"

"What is with you and shape shifting?" She asked, running her fingers through his hair.

"Please?"

"Of course, but you're hardly ready for that."

"Then show us how you do it." Emma added. She grinned at the annoyed look on Regina's face.

"We're supposed to be enjoying nature, not changing into animals." She pointed out.

Emma and Theo gave her puppy dog look.

"Just do it, Mom so they can shut up about it." Dany said.

Regina sighed and stood up. She concentrated and felt the pull of her magic. She waved her hands and felt the magical cloud of purple engulf her. When she opened her eyes, she was looking at Theo's chest in the form of a black wolf.

"That is so cool!" Theo screamed.

She let out a bark of laughter and tried to walk. It was a challenge on four legs, especially with the tail, but Theo's encouragements kept her going. Finally she was able to take a few steps, soon she was trotting around the campfire. She loved the smile on Theo's face as she returned to her seat and shifted back. Emma, Theo and Dany applauded her show of magic.

"You have to show me how to do that." Emma said. She turned to the kids. "Time to hit the sack guys."

Theo did his really loud groan that he always did, but he wasted no time in kissing Regina good night and hurrying into his tent, probably to play some video game he'd snuck with him. Danielle said good night as well and Henry simply walked off to his tent.

"He'll come around." Emma said.

"I'm sure." Regina muttered. She turned to face the blonde and Emma almost hesitantly reached for her face. She gently drew her finger across the scar on the brunette's lip before gently stroking her cheek.

"You know you still have that scar in wolf form?"

"I didn't." Regina said, placing her hand over Emma's. "I never thanked you for saving my life. Three times." She leaned forward and kissed the blonde's lips, earning a soft sigh from the younger woman.

"Mom, have you seen my-" Dany froze midway out of her tent.

Emma and Regina quickly leaned away from each other. "Um, " both of them stuttered in attempt to come up with an explanation. "This was just-"

"Mom, relax." Danielle smirked. She made a zipping motion over her lips and went back into her tent.

Both Emma and Regina let out sighs of relief. "We should get to bed."

"Wait." Emma grabbed her arm and turned back around and kissed her again. "Your welcome."

Read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

3 weeks later...

Regina was just kissing Emma goodbye when Theo and Danielle walked into the office, both of them looking haggard after a hard day of school and practice. Henry didn't look quite as bad as he followed them. Regina quickly stepped away from Emma and smiled at her children. "Hard day?"

"We had to run around the field 12 times!" Dany said, collapsing to the floor, completely disregarding the chair a foot away.

Theo leaned against her and sighed. "Mom, I can't move my legs anymore."

Regina smiled and teased his sweaty hair. "I believe a couple baths are in order, along with some cheeseburgers and fries from Granny's."

"And some chocolate chip cookies and milkshakes?" Theo said.

"Fine, you've been good in school, you deserve it."

Both kids grinned.

"Henry, would you like to join us?" Regina asked.

"No." He said curtly, looking at Emma. "Can we go now?"

"I think you need to say that again with a different tone and actually looking at her." Emma said sternly.

Henry looked at Regina. "No thank you."

Regina gave a simple nod. "Well, let's go then." Theo groaned, took a step forward and collapsed. Regina rolled her eyes and waved her hand, causing him to levitate.

"Do me too." Dany gasped. Regina flicked her wrist and Dany rose into the air in front of her. "This is so cool!"

Regina smiled, watching them pretend to swim through the air. She did the same to their bags and magically carried them out to the car.

She drove them to Granny's where they shared a good dinner before going home.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Hey Theo, you awake?" Dany asked, peeking into her little brother's room.

Theo looked down out of his tree bed. "Yeah, what?"

"I was thinking." She stepped into the room and closed the door. "Don't you want to know why we were on that island?"

"Of course, but no one knows anything." He said.

"I think we know someone who does. Rumpelstiltskin. Sir Gregory said that he was the one who cursed the island. If we find out why-"

"We might can find out why we were on the island." Theo finished with a grin. "Great, when are we gonna ask? The shop'll be closed by the time we get out of practice."

"Then we skip practice."

"Mom won't like that."

"Mom won't know."

"But we'll both get into trouble." Theo said.

Dany sighed. "Okay, what about the beginning? Missing part of practice won't be as bad as missing all of it."

Theo thought for a moment. "I suppose so. Alright, I'll meet you tomorrow at the fence."

Dany nodded and snuck back to her room.

The next day, Dany and Theo met up at the fence and ran to Gold's shop.

"Hey Mrs. Gold." Dany greeted Belle.

"Hello there, is there something I can do for you today?"

"We were wondering if Mr. Gold was in. We would like to speak with him."

"What can I do for you, dearies?" Gold asked, stepping out of the back.

"We have questions about a magical nature." Theo piped in, leaning on the counter. "We want to know why you cursed the White Kingdom."

Gold raised an eyebrow. "And how exactly do you know about that?"

"That's where we've been trapped as long as we could remember, tormented by Cerberus and his dogs. We want to know why we were there and why Mom doesn't remember having us." Dany answered.

"Is there a way to know if someone's memories have been tampered with?" Theo asked.

"Well, no. Unless you know who the person is who took them, otherwise, the person they took them from won't remember having the memories and so, won't remember losing them. As for the White Kingdom, they tried to back out of a deal, and as you already know, I am the King of deals. There is no backing out of one made with me. As for why you were there, I haven't the slightest idea."

"Is there a way to find out? We want to know how we came into this world, why we were separated from our parents." Dany said.

"I don't know how to help you, dearies." Gold said.

Dany sighed. "Well what do you know about our dad, Daniel. He was a stable boy. Mom told us about him, but maybe she skipped something that could've helped."

"I'm sorry, your father died before I met your mother."

"You mean before he was murdered." Theo corrected.

"I suppose. You know about your grandmother?"

"Unfortunately." Dany said.

"So you don't know anything?" Theo asked.

Gold looked the children over before looking under the counter and pulling out a small green vial. "This is a potion that allows someone to talk to the dead. It's a very ancient and dangerous recipe and much easier than a seance with a cursed candle. Regina met you in a dream, have her drink this before she goes to bed and she can converse with your father or her mother in a dream."

"Does Mom have to be the one to drink it?" Dany asked.

"Yes, her mother is stronger and more...controlled. On second thought, you might have a point." Gold looked at the bottle. "I'm guessing she doesn't know you're here right now and you want to keep this between us?"

"Yes please, we don't want to worry her."

"Then I suppose you can drink it, but it will require a great deal of concentration in order to project yourself in the dream."

"Thank you, ." Theo said, taking the vial.

Dany nodded before dragging her brother outside. She took the vial and hid in her things while they went to practice. They had to do extra laps and workouts for being late, but neither minded for the moment. When they got home, it was a different story.

Regina was sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of cider and was waiting for them to get home.

"Pizza!" Theo said, walking over to the counter.

"Theodore Mills, sit." Regina commanded.

"Did we do something wrong?" Dany asked, sitting next to her brother.

"Your coaches called me when you didn't show up for practice and they called me when you showed up half an hour late. Now, I want to know why and I want the truth."

"Told you they would call." Theo muttered.

"We went to talk to ." Dany sighed. "We just wanted to know why we were on the island and we figured since he cursed it, he would know we were there."

"And did he?" Regina asked.

"No, but he gave us something that could help us find out." She held up the vial and placed it in Regina's hand. "It lets you talk to the dead, so you could talk to Dad or Grandma to find out the answers." Regina looked the vial over. "We're really sorry we didn't tell you about this, we just didn't want to worry you."

Regina sighed. "I'm not going to let you use this."

"But-"

"No buts, Danielle."

"But mom, said your magic was too out of control to use it." Theo cut in. "Come on, Mom, I know you want answers too."

"I do but that's no excuse. Something could've happened to you and I wouldn't have known where you were." Regina said.

"We're sorry." Both children hung their heads.

"But you both are very smart, I'd forgotten about what Sir Gregory said. But you will still be punished for this." Regina looked at the vial again. "I'm going to be the one drinking this." She smiled softly. "I could talk to Daniel again."

"Are you gonna do it tonight?" Theo asked.

"The sooner the better, don't you think?" She smirked and waved her hand, making the pizza boxes appear on the table. "Now eat up."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Regina watched both of her children put up the protection spell around her room and looked back down at the vial.

"You sure about this, Mom?" Theo asked.

"I'm positive. We need answers, don't we?" She tested the spell and was satisfied with its strength before she downed the potion. She laid down on the bed, nodding to her children as they stepped out of the room and closed the door. She closed her eyes and waited for sleep to come.

The first thing Regina felt was pain, horrible, excruciating pain deep within her stomach that had her doubling over in agony. She screamed into the night air, once more back in the misty clearing. She heard the cries of a newborn child and looked around, seeing a cloaked figure run off with her children. "What's happening? Daniel? Daniel?!" The figure turned to face her, revealing her mother. "I don't understand." Cora waved her hand, spiriting herself away in a blinding flash of light. In her place was Daniel, looking as handsome as ever in a tailored suit, black rimmed glasses with his hair neatly combed. There were flashes of light all around him. "Daniel?"

He looked right through her and said nothing. She could see his heart glowing within his chest. Then she was being shaken and found herself back in her room with Theo and Dany on top of her.

"Mom! Wake up! You were having a nightmare." Dany screamed.

"I'm awake." Regina sighed.

"Did you talk to Dad?' Theo asked excitedly.

"No, he couldn't hear me."

"But you were supposed to be able to talk to him."

She looked up as Gold stepped into the room. "Relax, dearie, the children called after you took the potion. The only reason I can surmise that you couldn't talk to your stableboy is because he isn't dead."

"He is, I saw my mother rip his heart out and crush it." Regina put a hand to her head and Dany rubbed soothing circles into her back. "My mother was there. She stole Dany and Theo from me. And Daniel...he looked different. He was in a suit, wearing glasses…."

"Is it possible he could be in this world?" Gold asked.

"I brought his body to this world and Whale brought him back to life. I had to kill him again because he was in so much pain. There should be nothing left of him... I don't understand any of this."

"Maybe," said Theo. "Dad is alive. True Love is hard to kill and this wouldn't be the first time that people conspired against you and tried to manipulate you. Your whole life was a manipulation." He cast a quick glare at Gold.

"This is quite a bit to process." Regina said.

"We'll sleep with you tonight." Dany added. "If Dad is alive, we'll find him. Family always does."

Read and Review!


	9. Chapter 9

"So, Daniel, your one True Love is still alive and you want me to find him." Emma said, leaning against Regina's desk.

"Yes." Regina said, watching her closely. "You know I wouldn't ask this of anyone else because no one else is as good as you. It's okay if you say no, I'll understand."

Emma looked down at the ground and crossed her arms. "I don't understand all of this."

"Neither do I." Regina sighed. "But the kids want to meet their father, and I would be lying if I said I didn't want to see him again." She hugged herself and waited for the blonde's answer.

"Then what'll that make us?"

"I don't know. I...love this, you and me. I want to still be with you. Dany already knows and approves-"

"She does?" Emma grinned, perking up.

Regina smiled. "She does. Theo will be fine with it I'm sure."

"The partial problem is a moody Henry then. But if we bring back Daniel, we both know that you will fall head over heels for him like you did in the Enchanted Forest."

Regina sighed. "The woman he knew is dead, long dead. He knew a little girl, untouched by the world, pure and soft. He knows nothing of the woman I have become and I am sure that he will want nothing to do with me once he finds out who I am, what I've done. But he will want his children, I know that. This doesn't have to change us. I don't want to lose you." She took the blonde's hands in her own and placed them over her heart.

"I don't want to lose you either." Emma said, taking the brunette's cheeks in her hands to kiss her lips. "I love this too."

"Then it won't change." Regina said, letting their foreheads touch.

Emma sighed. "I have to get back to work, but I'll look up what I can." She promised. "See you for dinner at Granny's?"

"Of course, but we may run a little late. The kids are working with teleporting and I may have to go find them after they actually do it."

Emma smiled. "You know I'll wait." She kissed the brunette's forehead and turned to leave. She went to the station and dove into her work. By the time school let out, she hadn't found much on Daniel, but was still determined to help Regina. She was surprised however when Theo walked into the station.

"Good evening Sheriff." He said cheerfully.

"Hey Theo, does Regina need something? I thought you had a magic lesson after school."

"We're done, it's only teleportation." He said dismissively. "I came to have a very serious conversation with you."

"Okay." She tilted her head as he pulled up a chair and sat down.

"So, I hear you're dating my mom."

"Danielle told you."

"That's not the point." He answered curtly. "I don't want my mom hurt, not by you or anyone. She deserves to be happy and she deserves to be loved. I just want that for her."

"I care about your mother, I really do. We've been through quite a bit together and I understand your concern, but I will not hurt your mother, and I will do everything in my power to make sure no one else does."

He grinned. "Good, because you do make her happy. Here in Storybrooke, she went through a lot of tough times, caused by you and your insipid son."

"Insipid?"

"Look it up. Anyways, I'm glad we had this talk."

"Me too." Emma smiled.

"But just so you know, if you hurt my mother I'll freeze you solid and bury you alive." He grinned and stood up. "See you at dinner Sheriff."

Emma blinked in surprise as he walked out.

xxxxxxx

Henry watched his mother leave for dinner and he sighed, sitting back down on the couch. He knew she was going to meet Regina and her kids. He didn't understand why he was being forced to spend every night with them. He didn't even like them. They were so much like Regina, like the Evil Queen. And they were always using magic. If they were anything like Regina, then their magic would be just as dark as hers. Dark magic was evil, and it made people do bad things.

"Hey Champ, why aren't you with Emma?" David asked, walking into the room.

"If you guys want the house to yourselves, I can go." He said.  
"You don't have to-"

"I'm leaving." Henry said, getting up. He grabbed his jacket and quickly walked outside, making his way down the street. He just walked, letting his thoughts wander and found himself outside Granny's a few minutes later. He looked in and saw his mother with Regina, Theo and Danielle. They looked so happy, like a real family, laughing and joking with each other. It made him angry. Why would his mother spend all of her time with them instead of him?!

xxxxxxxx

"So, did you find anything on Dad yet?" Dany asked, looking up at Emma before refocusing on trying to eat her ice cream sundae.

"Nope, not...yet." Emma answered, momentarily distracted as Regina sucked and licked the ice cream off a spoon.

"Was I being loud?" Regina asked, looking up in confusion.

"Yes." Theo snickered beside her. She hit him in the shoulder, making him drop a spoonful of ice cream in his lap. He glared at her.

Emma smiled at them. She loved to see Regina so relaxed and so happy. "Well, I did find a name and picture but no address. Apparently he owns racehorses, he's like a champion racing guy or something. Can't find an address though, which is weird. But I'll keep looking."

The brunette shook her head. "He would have something to do with horses. Thank you again for this." Regina said.

"Don't thank me yet. I haven't found him yet." Emma smirked. "But I will, I'm the best."

"Pretentious." Theo muttered.

"Says the guy who calls himself the Conqueror." Dany said.

"It's not showing off if you can back it up, and I can with my championship trophy."

"You're not the only champion. I play way more time than you."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"If both of you don't hush, I am going to shove those sundaes down your throats...bowls and all." Regina intervened. Both of them were quiet...for about 5 seconds before they started snickering uncontrollably. Emma grinned as Regina rolled her eyes and again sucked the ice cream off her spoon in a way that made the blonde want to leap across the table. She wondered if the brunette was fully aware of exactly what she looked like eating ice cream.

Regina did know and she was loving making the blonde squirm. They had yet to actually sleep together, or even go on a date, but the attraction was definitely there. She was so focused on messing with Emma that she didn't notice her children whispering across the table. She turned her head and they went quiet immediately. She frowned, she didn't like secrets. They finished and Emma walked the Mills home before heading back to the apartment.

Dany peeked into her brother's room that night. "Hey Theo, you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"About the date?' Theo asked, sitting up in his tree bed.

"Yeah, what about this friday? Mom doesn't have to work and Emma basically does nothing anyway."

"Sure, but we have to have everything ready on time and we have to keep it a secret."

xxxxxxxx

The children leaped into action. By the time friday rolled around, they were more than ready. They used magic to enclose Regina's tree and garden beside the office into a private area that couldn't be seen from the outside and there was only one way in. Dany set up the table with a nice table setting and Theo continued to decorate the garden and even made the apples on Regina's tree light up like lights. Now that that was done, they just needed to get Emma and Regina dinner ready.

"I've got Mom." Theo said. "You handle the Sheriff. Meet back here in half an hour, maybe an hour knowing you women."

"Oh shut up and go already." Dany said.

Theo raced into the office and found his mother busy at work behind her throne-like desk. "Hey Mom, whatcha doing?"

"Work, shouldn't you be at home?" Regina asked without looking up.

"I want us to go out tonight, but like to a dressy place." He said.

"I can barely get you to wear shoes and shirt, now you want to dress up?" Regina asked, finally looking up.

"Come on, we have 30 minutes to get this done."

"Get what done?"

"No more questions." He snapped. "Up, up, come on Mom, use your legs." He nudged her out of her chair and onto her feet, snapping his fingers and changing her clothes into a long fitted black dress.

"Theo, what is this about?" She demanded.

"Just go along with the flow Mom."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dany knocked rapidly on the Charmings door. Henry answered it. "Where's the sheriff, she wasn't at work."

"She's here, what do you want?" Henry demanded.

"Who's at the door, Henry?" Emma appeared behind her son. "Hi, Danielle."

"Please call me Dany, Sheriff." Dany said. "And I was wondering if you were busy tonight. We have a surprise for Mom that we might need a bit of extra magic with."

"Really? What is it?"

"I can't tell you. You have to come and see."

Emma moved past Henry. "See you later, kid." She said. Dany grabbed her hand and dragged her outside. "Dany, what is this about?"

Dany ignored the question and waved her hand, changing Emma's jeans and tanktop into a short red dress. "Red looks nice on you." She complimented, also fixing the blonde's hair with more magic.

"Dany." Emma said.

"Why must you adults ask so many question? Why can't you just enjoy the adventure into the unknown?"

Emma was about to make a smart remark when Dany grabbed her hand and lead her down the street a little ways before poofing them to the office. "What is that thing?" Emma asked, seeing the wall of tree limbs and ice that the kids had used to form the enclosure like wall. Dany ignored the question and looked Emma up and down, adding a few more touches of makeup and changing her shoes into matching heels.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." Dany said with a grin.

"She does." Both of them spun and Emma's jaw dropped at the sight of Regina, dressed in a long black dress that had no back and had a thigh high slit.

"I said a classy dress, not to show off our mother's goods." Dany hissed at Theo.

"Mom looks classy and great in anything." Theo said dismissively.

"The both of you planned this?" Regina asked, smiling almost shyly at Emma.

"Yes. And this." They pushed open the door and nudged the two women inside before closing the door behind them.

Regina looked at the gorgeous setting in complete awe of her children. Both women slowly walked forward, taking in their surroundings.

"Your kids are incredible." Emma said, smiling. "But then again, they come from you so it's no surprise." Regina grinned. "You look amazing by the way. Your daughter has great taste in fashion by the way. More than I do."

"So does my son apparently." They sat down at the table where two covered trays were placed. "Wonder what's for dinner." She opened hers to find a plate piled with three different types of meat: salmon, chicken and grilled halibut, covered in some kind of greens and a glaze with a cup of thin sauce next to it. She took a bite and grinned. "This is amazing."

"Wonder what I got." Emma said, opening hers. "What is that? Is that a roasted swan?"

"Hmm, that's amusing." Regina smiled. "Private joke. You can have some of mine."

They shared their dinners and talked about any and everything, simply happy to be in each other's company. Hours past and they didn't even know it. Per Emma's request, Regina told her the story of how she rescued the children. The blonde wasn't happy about her nearly dying, but was proud of her bravery nonetheless.

"So, are we a couple?" Emma asked, taking a sip of her wine.

"Do you want to be?"

"Of course, it's just...you know Henry is not going to be happy about it. And my parents…"

Regina nodded. "I'm not ashamed of being with you. And I'm not afraid of telling you that I love you. We've been through hell and back together. Granted, we probably sent each other there, but you know what I mean. If their approval is a dealbreaker for you, then it's okay."

"You love me?" Emma asked, completely ignoring everything else she just said.

"Of course I do, Swan." Regina smiled.

Emma immediately took up, taking another sip of wine and walked around the table to pull Regina to her feet and kissed her, hard. "I love you too Miss Mills." She kissed her again and Regina practically melted in her arms.

"What do you think about spending the night?" Regina asked.

"I would love to." Emma replied. "But first, what about this...thing?" She said, gesturing to the walls around them.

Regina waved her hand, returning the garden to normal. "Now, let's go." She poofed them back to the mansion and they both headed upstairs. The brunette sent Emma ahead to her room while she peeked in on Dany. She was surprised to find her and Theo splayed out on the bed. Clearly, they'd tried to wait up. She walked forward and Dany snapped awake, but quickly relaxed. Regina swept her daughter up in a big hug. "Thank you little princess."

"Anything for you, Mom." Dany said. "We want you to be happy. Theo would tell you that too if he wasn't knocked out."

Regina smiled. "I know. Do you want me to carry him to bed?"

"No, he can stay. You should get back to Emma though. Have a good night."

"Right." Regina kissed her forehead and bent to kiss Theo's before heading to her bedroom. Emma was laying on her bed on her stomach, looking through her messages, Regina silently closed the door and moved quietly across the carpet, leaping onto the blonde's back. Emma immediately reacted by flipping them over.

"Regina, you scared the hell out of me."

Regina grinned. "And yet, you are the perfect position."

Emma smirked. "Hell yeah." She bent down to start kissing Regina's neck, but the brunette stopped her and threw a magical barrier around the room.

"I might get a little loud."

"Let's see how loud."

Read and review!


	10. Chapter 10

"I suck." Emma said.

"Yes, you do." Regina smirked. "But that's why we're practicing, dear. Again." Theo and Danielle stood at her side, watching the Savior try to teleport herself across the room. "Don't just picture where you're going. Magic is about emotion. You have to think where am I going, why am I going there. How does it feel, what does it smell like, what will I hear. Everything is about feeling. You have to feel the magic within you."

"Okay." Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Regina watched silently as nothing happened. Maybe they needed a new strategy with this.

Theo suddenly took her hand and lead her across the room, positioning his mother a good distance away and took a step back. "Try again Sheriff."

Emma opened her eyes and looked up at Regina.

"Come to me." Regina commanded. Emma did so instantly, so quickly that the brunette was shocked for a moment.

"How was that?"

"That was perfect. Again." Regina smirked. She had the blonde try it a few more times before moving on to the next lesson, which was teleporting objects from place to place. The kids joined in this time and they seemed to be having a great time, that is until Emma got a phone call from Henry.

"Mom, where are you?" He demanded.

Emma sighed. "I'm with Regina at her vault. I told you I would be here and to come here after school let out."

"I don't want to go over there. Why are you there?"

"Then go to the station or something. Dad should be there. And the reason I came here is my business. You want to find out, then come here." She hung up and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Everything alright?" Regina asked softly.

"No. He's. .. so moody and demanding that it's annoying the hell out of me. I don't know what to do."

"If we tell him about us, he'll pull away completely." Regina said. "I don't want to put you through that."

"Stop trying to end this. I want it more than anything. I don't care what anyone thinks. I love you."

"And I love you too. I'm sorry, guess I would rather break my own heart than let you do it."

"I'm not going to do that. Trust me."

"I do."

"Good, I'm gonna tell my parents tonight. Leave the front door unlocked in case I need to make a run for it."

Regina smiled and nodded. "As you wish." Emma gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I should go. I love you."

"I love you too."

Emma looked up. "See you later kids."

"Bye Sheriff." They called, too focused on trying to outdo each other with a spell to say more.

Emma gave Regina one last kiss before going out to the car and driving to the police station. Henry was standing on the sidewalk when she pulled up. He got in and slammed the door. "What's wrong with you?"

"Why do you spend so much time with them?"

"Who? Your mother and her children who are basically your brother and sister? I do believe I am still the adult here and am allowed to hang out with who I want."

"I saw you the other day at Granny's with them, looking like a family. You never go out with me and Grandpa and Grandma anymore and yet you're always with them."

Emma was starting to get really annoyed with her bratty son and it took all of her strength not to snap at him. She geared ahead to the apartment without another word and walked inside. Her parents were making lunch in the kitchen and she waited impatiently for Henry to come in.

"Emma, are you alright?" Snow asked.

"You look upset." David added.

Emma ignored them until Henry came in and slammed the door. She looked her parents in the eye. "I'm dating Regina." Silence reigned around the room.

"Why?" Henry suddenly snapped. "Why would you-"

"Because I love her!" Emma said. "I am in love with her, she is everything to me. And I don't see why you're so upset. One minute you want us to be friends and the next I get yelled at for spending time with her. Well I did. I don't get why you're angry with her. All she ever did was try to please you and now you're acting like a complete little imp. It's ridiculous!"

"Emma, you can't be serious." David said. "She's incapable of change."

"Oh do stop that 'She's evil' bullshit. She could destroy us all if she truly wanted, and she's not evil. I bet neither one of you have ever tried to get to know her, have you?"

"No, we haven't, because she's been trying to kill us for years." Snow added.

"She has her reasons and I won't judge her for anything she's done. Everything that happened in the Enchanted Forest is over! None of that matters anymore. You're supposed to be heroes and you can't even forgive the mother of your grandchild for her past mistakes, mistakes that she's constantly trying to make up for to please all of you!" Emma paused to take a deep breath. "I love you all, but I knew you would act this way."

"Act what way? Did you really think we would let you do this? It's wrong!" Snow exclaimed.

"Excuse me, let me? Let me? I'm a grown ass woman, who is really tired of all this, and you're attitudes. I'm with Regina, like it or not. I'm going there now and I will be staying there for the next few days, if only to get away from you guys. If I hear you guys have harassed her in any way over this...you'll need to be saved from the Savior." She threw up her hands and teleported herself to Regina's front door. It was unlocked. Dany and Theo were eating pizza in the kitchen while Regina was baking some rice krispie treats. Emma closed the door and made her way towards Regina, grabbed the stunned woman and kissed her. "They acted like complete assholes."

"I could've told you that." Dany muttered.

"Spot me a cheese, will ya?" Emma said. Dany fixed her plate and handed it to her. "Thanks kid. I mean, I can't believe them. They're still on that 'she's evil' and 'she tried to kill us' bullshit. Half the time, if they weren't my parents, I'd want to kill them too."

Regina chuckled at the blonde's rant as she stuffed her mouth with cheese pizza. "Some people find it hard to forgive."

"Yeah, but it's been like 30 years, and you've more than made up for what you've done. They're just a bunch of...hypocrites! Even Henry!" Emma sighed, angrily biting into a piece of pizza.

Regina smirked. "So what are you gonna do?"

"I was hoping I could stay with you guys for a couple days. You know, just until I lose the desire to stake my own parents."

"Of course."

"Have you found anything else on Dad?" Theo asked.

"No, sorry kid, but I'm working on it. I promise, I should have an address by tomorrow. Then you guys can go meet him." Regina noticed her eyes darken as she said the words, but kept her face neutral.

"Well, time for bed. Come on, into the bathtubs with you." Regina said. Theo and Dany each hugged her goodnight before heading upstairs. She turned to Emma and silently watched her finish her pizza. "You don't really want to find Daniel, do you Miss Swan?" She asked softly.

Emma sighed and placed her plate on the table. "Yes, I do. I want to make the kids happy."

"But?" Regina prompted.

"I don't want to lose you. You never forget your first love, especially not your True Love. You say you'll stay with me, but what if when you see him, you'll want to be with him again?" Emma asked, looking at the brunette.

"I love you, Emma. You know that's not something I just throw around. Especially after everything we've been through together. I don't know how to love very well, but you still gave me a chance. Give me another one, to prove that you are my one and only. I love Daniel, I always will, but...I am yours. What do I have to do to put your fears at rest?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just a little insecure about all of this. I haven't had the best experience with relationships myself." Emma sighed, leaning her head back and covering her eyes. She jumped with Regina sat down in her lap and put her arms around to keep her from falling. Regina looked directly into her eyes, before suddenly kissing her, driving her tongue down the blonde's throat. Emma was surprised by the sudden onslaught of passion, but didn't hesitate to return it. Regina's hands slipped under her shirt, feeling of her stomach before sliding upwards. "You sure this is the best place to be doing this?" Emma asked.

Regina flicked an eyebrow and suddenly they were in the bedroom. She pushed Emma back on the bed and magically made her clothes disappear. She smirked, fully prepared to spend all night proving to Emma just how much she loved her.

xxxxxxxxx

The next day, Regina rose early to get the kids up for breakfast so they could be ready for school on time. They were trudging down the stairs and she was fixing their plates when the doorbell rang. She sighed and went to answer it. Henry suddenly shoved her hard and she fell backwards into a table.

"Why are you destroying my family?! Why couldn't you just leave us alone?!"

"Henry-"

"No! This is all your fault."

Theo came out of nowhere to push Henry hard and sent him rolling down the walkway. "Don't touch my mother!"

"You mean the Evil Queen?" Henry hissed, getting back to his feet and putting up his fists for a fight.

"I've fought dogs bigger than you." Theo smirked. He suddenly landed a perfect spinning kick directly to Henry's jaw and dropped the older boy. He stepped forward and Henry suddenly threw a handful of dirt in his face. Theo backed away, rubbing at his eyes and Henry got back to his feet, fully prepared to punch him. Regina stepped forward to end the fight, but Dany materialized in front of Henry and grabbed his fist in one hand and his shirt in the other.

"Do not EVER touch my mother or my brother again, got that?" She didn't wait for him to respond before she pushed him backwards with a surprising show of strength.

Regina was momentarily shocked by her children's fighting ability. It was another painful reminder that she had missed much of their life, and there was so much that she still didn't know about them. She pulled Theo to her and magically cleaned his eyes and looked up as Charming and Snow approached.

"Henry, there you are. What happened to you?" Snow demanded.

"He got his ass kicked." Dany muttered nonchalantly. Regina gave her a look. "Sorry, no swearing, I know."

"What have you done?" Charming demanded.

"He was the one who showed up here and pushed Mom for no reason." Theo snarled, trying to break out of Regina's grip.

"She's destroying our family!" Henry yelled, trying to get free as well from his Grandfather.

"Is this true?" Snow asked. "Regina, why are you doing this to Emma?"

"Doing what? I love Emma, and I don't care if you approve or not."

"You can't love! You're the Evil Queen, you're evil, and your kids are gonna turn out just like you!" Henry screamed.

"What is wrong with you?" Dany asked. "What did we ever do to you?"

Snow walked forward and looked at Regina with pleading eyes. "Just stop this nonsense, Regina. Where is Emma?"

"She's right here." They all turned as Emma appeared in the doorway, dressed in a tanktop and a pair of shorts. She looked between them, clearly pissed. "What part of leave Regina alone, don't you understand? I told you that if you harassed Regina, you would have to deal with me."

"Because this is ridiculous!" Snow snapped. "It's wrong! Don't you realize that she is the reason we're here? Why we couldn't live the life we deserved?!"

"You were the one who put me in a tree. We could've stayed together and been a family, but you wanted to make sure I was this perfect little Savior. Besides, didn't you have a whole year to stop the curse? What the hell were you doing?" Emma replied. "You know what, I don't even care."

"All of you need to leave. Now." Regina commanded, getting annoyed with the entire situation.

"Not until-" Snow began, but was cut off when Regina stomped her foot, sending a shockwave through the earth and forcing the Charming's to their knees.

"I wasn't asking." Regina growled, eyes glowing purple. "This is my home, my property. I don't care what your problem is with me, but you will obey when I tell you to leave...or I can make you. Your choice."

Snow looked at Emma, who crossed her arms, standing close to Regina. "You heard the queen, Princess."

Charming took his wife's hand and pulled her away, grabbing Henry as well.

"Well, that was a fine morning." Regina sighed.

"Are you naturally a complete badass or is it a learned behavior?" Emma asked with a grin, leaning her head on Regina's shoulder.

Regina patted her cheek as Theo answered. "All natural, baby!" Both of them laughed.

"Alright, back inside, time for breakfast. Your little spat this morning is not going to keep you from going to school."

Theo groaned loudly and Dany sighed as they filed back into the house. Regina and Emma shared a smirked before following.

Read and Review!


	11. Chapter 11

The morning's battle was over but the war was only beginning.

Regina stared at the text message that Emma had just sent her, containing the address of her first love, Daniel. He was actually visiting New York in a couple of days, providing the opportunity for them to go see him. She should've been happy. She should've been excited to see him again. But all she felt at the moment was dread. She was happy, maybe she shouldn't go after Daniel. But the kids wanted to meet him and he deserved to know his children. Still, she had the sense that something bad was going to happen and destroy everything. Something always did. Daniel might not even remember her. He might have a cursed personality or something. Then where would they be?

She decided to call Emma. The blonde's voice would give her all the reassurance she needed.

"Regina? Is something wrong?" Emma asked immediately.

"No, I just...needed to hear your voice for a second." Regina sighed, sitting down at her desk.

"What's wrong? You having second thoughts?"

"A little." She admitted, sighing. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"What are you doing?"

"Just sitting here, pretending to do paperwork. I had to lock myself in my office and close the blinds to get any peace from my dad. You're doing good, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose. Just worried." Regina said. "I keep feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"Well, how about we take an early lunch break and I'll bring the food. We can talk this over and I can give you a nice backrub to calm you down."

"You are a godsend, Emma." Regina smiled.

"Anything for my queen. I'll be there in 10 minutes." Emma hung up and grabbed her jacket to leave. Her dad tried to talk to her but she effectively shut him down as she slammed the door in his face and made her way to Granny's. She wasn't surprised to run into her mother and really wished that Regina had made the town a bit bigger. Briefly, she contemplated finding another restaurant, but eventually shook it off since she was already here.

"Hey Ruby. Can you get me a Caesar salad? You know how Regina likes it. And also a grilled cheese with a side of fries. Thanks. Oh, and two root beers. All of it to go." Ruby nodded and went to place the order. Emma sat down to wait and Snow immediately sat down in the chair across from her.

"So, you're really doing this?" She snapped.

"Doing what?"

"Dating Regina."

"Yes. I thought I made that perfectly clear last night and this morning." Emma sighed.

"You know this is wrong. What about Henry? Look at how upset you've made him. It's tearing this family apart. We were perfect before."

"We were not." The blonde finally turned to face her mother. "Whatever beef you have with Regina, grill it up and eat it. Nothing is going to change my mind. As for Henry, he is a child. I am the adult. He knows what he did today was wrong and I hate it to say it, but he got exactly what he deserved. You don't have to be around Regina, or her children, but you should know that I won't be around you then. Neal and Henry, I'll always take care of them. Even if Henry is being a little brat right now. Other than that, you don't need to speak to me, you don't need to seek me out. You need to leave me alone, until you can accept the fact that for once I'm doing something that makes me happy."

"She's only going to hurt you."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Just leave us alone, okay? Take the hint."

Snow looked almost ready to cry. "You're just going to turn your back on us? Where're your parents."

"And what is that supposed to do? Yes, you're my parents. Is that supposed to change my decision at all?" Emma stood up as Ruby approached with her food. She gave her mother one last look before skipping off to her queen.

Regina smiled as the blonde entered the office with their lunch. She quickly rose to her feet and waited impatiently for Emma to put down the food before kissing her lips, desperately needing the reassurance of her touch. Emma wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close.

"Hey, what's going on? Not that I'm complaining or anything." Emma smiled.

"I just needed you." Regina whispered, hating how vulnerable she was feeling and how badly she seemed to need the blonde now. She hated needing anyone, except her kids. But Emma was still something special that she couldn't quite name yet. She pushed a strand of hair behind Regina's ear and kissed her forehead.

"How about we eat, Sexy Mama? Then we can talk and I can give you that massage."

Regina smiled and nodded as the blond started bringing out the food. Although both of them had a serious amount of work to be doing, neither could find the urge to care as they laughed and talked over their lunch. Once they were finished Emma stood up behind Regina's couch and started her massage while she expressed her concerns about finding Daniel.

"Don't worry, Regina. Everything is going to work out. You have to believe that." Emma soothed as she worked away the kinks from her girlfriend's back. She grinned to herself. Regina was her girlfriend. She had no idea why, but that felt good to say. "Regina, babe? You're my girlfriend right?"

"I would think so, yes."

Emma grinned. "Cool." She went around to sit around next to Regina and took her hand, looking her in the eye. "You are an exceptionally beautiful woman, Regina Mills." She said with a very serious face. "You have a wonderful heart and a gorgeous mind. But there is one thing I must make sure to make you completely aware of. It is very important."

"What's that?" Regina asked, looking at her rapt interest.

Emma stroked her hand, all without breaking eye contact. "You have...the greatest...ass...in the world." She grinned when Regina started laughing.

"And the greatest girlfriend too."

"Seriously though, it's a work of art." Emma said.

"Well, thank you." Regina smiled.

"It's really not fair. I have never seen you work out a day in my life. How do you do it?"

Regina shrugged. "Good genes I suppose."

"Really good ones." Emma muttered. "Do you feel better about this?"

"Yes, thank you, Emma." Regina kissed her lips and buried her face in the blonde's neck. Emma pulled her close and kissed her head.

"You know, regardless of what happens with Daniel, I'm with you 100%."

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary. I'm yours Emma. Completely and utterly yours. No one has ever made me feel the way you make me feel."

"How's that?"

"Warm, safe, protected. Special."

"Good, then I'm doing something right." Emma smiled.

Regina leaned away after a few minutes. "We should probably get back to work."

"Yeah, although I doubt I'll actually get anything done." Emma sighed and stood up to throw away the trash before coming back and pulling the brunette to her feet and into her arms. "Guess I'll see you when you pick up the kids." Regina nodded. "Doubt Henry will let me pick him up. I wish he would come around to the idea of us." Regina said nothing, just raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I just wish you didn't have to go through this because of me. I'm used to it, I can handle it. But you don't deserve it."

Emma kissed her lips, hard and passionately, quelling any fears she may have had and igniting a fire deep within her. "Anything is worth it if I get to be with you. So, before I rip your clothes off and bend you over that desk, I should go."

"Okay." Regina gave a final kiss before the blonde turned to leave. She turned back to her desk and jumped when she felt a hard smack on her butt. She turned to catch a fleeting peek at the blonde as she skipped out the door. "Childish."

Emma peeked back in. "Worth it." She blew the brunette a kiss before finally leaving.

Regina rolled her eyes.

xxxxxxxx

Theo and Dany quickly ran to their mother when they got off the bus, demanding to know if anyone had tried to mess with her while they were in school.

"I am fine, besides who the hell would be dumb to tangle with me?" Regina replied.

"The Sheriff's son apparently. Anyways, Mom, can we go to Granny's?" Theo asked excitedly.

"Of course, but we have to wait for Emma." She looked up at the blonde, trying to talk to Henry, but the boy just refused to cooperate in any way possible. Emma finally threw up her hands, said something else and walked back over to the Mills family, putting an arm around Regina.

"Let's go. He's waiting for Dad." She steered the brunette towards the diner and Theo and Dany happily skipped along ahead of them.

"Hey Mom, have you fought with a sword before?" Theo asked over his shoulder.

"Yes."

"Were you good?" Dany asked.

"Well enough. Why?" Regina said, smiling at their curiosity. The fact that Emma refused to let go of her felt good as well. It was the first time that they'd done anything remotely public with their relationship and she could feel the confused eyes of most of the people they passed. Some of them were filled with hate of course, but who would be stupid enough to piss off the Evil Queen and the Savior?

"Could you show us when we get home?" Dany asked.

"Ooh." Theo said excitedly, walking backwards. "You and the Sheriff should spar when we get home. The Savior vs the Great and Powerful Evil Queen! Fight of the ages!"

"Why does she get to be the great and powerful?" Emma asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Because she is." Dany said. "And she's our mom and we kinda live with her, so sucking up is good."

Regina rolled her eyes as they arrived at the diner. Theo and Dany rushed inside. The brunette tilted her head slightly as she followed them inside. She stepped across the threshold and heard two sharp clicks. Her hands reacted instinctively to catch the two arrows flying at her face. She looked up with murder in her eyes at her children, Ruby, and Granny who was holding the crossbow. All four were grinning like they were crazy. "So, whose stomach am I ramming theses arrows into?"

"I told you she could do it." Ruby said.

"Mom, you are too awesome!" Theo exclaimed, racing to hug her.

"I'm going to hurt all of you." Regina said, but a smirk was creeping its way across her lips. She handed the arrows back to Granny, who in return for that little experiment, promised her free dinners for them all.

"You can teach us how to do that, right?" Dany asked as they sat down in their usual booth and ordered their food.

"What would you have done if Regina wasn't able to catch the arrows?" Emma asked, smirking.

"We had complete faith that she would." Dany grinned.

Regina smiled. "Well then, for those two arrows I caught, that will be two desserts that you won't be getting. Uh, uh, no arguing. I'm the mother and what I say goes. Some of that sucking up would be good here." Emma grinned.

"That is an abuse of power." Theo said incredulously.

"Yes it is, but I am the Great and Powerful Evil Queen and I can do whatever I want." She shook her head haughtily and smirked at the annoyed faces of her children.

"Yeah, like mess up other people's' happy endings." Henry hissed as he walked past.

"What did you say to my mother?" Dany snapped.

"She's evil. And you're going to be just like her." Snow and Charming looked confused as they stopped behind their grandson.

Dany exchanged looks with her brother before both burst out laughing. "Little Prince, if I look anything close to that when I get older." She gestured to Regina. "Then I cannot complain. Right Theo?"

"Yup." Her brother agreed.

Regina grinned with pride in her children. "Henry, please leave so we can enjoy our lunch in peace."

"Peace? You destroyed the peace!" Henry roared. He took a step towards her but Theo was on his feet in an instant and standing protectively in front of his mother before she could rise from her seat.

"There is no peace because you can't move on." Theo kissed. "You want your perfect family." He motioned to Charming and Snow. "There it is." He glanced at Regina and Emma. "They're happy. Why can't you be? What kind of hero treats their mothers in such a way."

"I only have one mother and the Evil Queen is just using her to toy with. She can't love."

"Sucks for you. You had two great ones. Whatever you're angry with, take it somewhere else please. If not, go sit down and leave us alone."

Henry breathed deeply out of his nose.

Everything else happened all at once. Henry punched Theo hard enough to send him backwards into the table. Dany practically threw herself across the table to get at Henry and Snow and Regina leaped forward to stop her. Emma yelled angrily at her son and Charming tried to calm her down.

"You can't justify that. That was uncalled for!" Emma roared. "What is wrong with you?!" She glared at her son.

"They're destroying everything!" Henry screamed.

"Emma, there's no reason to yell. Just calm down. We can-" Charming tried to soothe the situation.

"What the hell is going on here?" Granny yelled, coming back out with her crossbow.

Regina looked for Theo under the table while at the same time trying to contain her enraged daughter. She couldn't lie and as bad as it sounded, she wanted to punch Henry just as badly as Dany did. She just didn't understand what was wrong with him at all. It hurt her when someone put their hands on her children and she was unable to do anything about it. It hurt just as badly when Henry kept calling her the Evil Queen. He was goading Dany and Theo with the one thing that would set them off. They didn't mind when someone talked about them, but they absolutely did not tolerate anyone disrespecting Regina, not after finding out what she'd been through. What happened next, shocked them all.

They all turned at the sound of running footsteps before Theo suddenly launched himself off the bar, landing a resounding kick that made everyone flinch at the sound, to Charming's jaw. The prince crumpled to the ground, clutching his face.

"Now that I have your attention." Theo said, with the same calm air of superiority that his mother possessed and carried with deadly results. "And Granny, I am really sorry about this. Please forgive me, but apparently the Little Prince has yet to learn his lesson about messing with my mother. I don't care how angry you are, I don't care why you hate my mom. But if you ever threaten her again in any shape, form or fashion, I will put an ice spike through your head."

"Theo." Regina said sternly. She glanced at Emma.

The blonde sighed. "Let's just go."

"No." Dany said. "We did nothing wrong but defend ourselves. They deserved it. Some heroes." She glared at Snow. "Why is it so hard for you to accept that Emma is happy with my mom? And my mom has clearly become a better version of herself, shown by the fact that you all aren't dead. Nothing pleases you. You all are just hypocrites and self righteous bastards who need to realize that everyone deserves happy endings, even some people who used to be villains. My mom has a good heart. That boy," She pointed at Henry. "That boy that you love to defend because he is oh so perfect, he is the product of her love, and her love alone. Granted, he isn't a good example at the moment, but you know, before he became a complete douche, he was a good kid. Your daughter, the Savior, didn't have a hand in that. Now she's here. Now he has two of the best mothers that he could possibly hope to have and still he remains an ungrateful brat. Because of what?"

"The world isn't black and white. People aren't heroes through and through. Everyone has a bit of darkness in them and everyone makes bad choices. There are no heroes, just villains who win. Such as yourselves." Theo added. He turned to his mother. "Sorry Mom. We can go."

Charming picked himself up, rubbing his jaw and put his arms around his wife and grandson.

"No." Granny said. "Charmings, goodbye. I don't like people causing trouble in my diner. Everything was fine and dandy before you came in, so you can leave." The Charmings looked shocked and were about to argue when she shouldered her crossbow. They knew to quickly leave, as Granny was not adverse to shooting anyone with her crossbow. Ruby could testify to that. "Now, everyone get back to work!"

Regina and Emma sat back down slowly, looking at her kids in wonder as they retook their seats and started talking again as though nothing had just occurred.

"Theo, where did you learn how to do that?" Emma asked. "On the island?"

"That was easy." Theo scoffed. "Didn't exactly have to learn it." He grinned at Dany. "Hit Dany with it a few times."

"Guess who went hungry a few times." Dany countered. "Oh yeah, sorry about the bad words. I'm working on it."

Regina smiled and poofed both children into her lap for a hug. "You two never cease to surprise me. I love you both so much."

"We love you too, Mom."

Emma smiled at the heartwarming sight but her own heart ached for her son. She loved him unconditionally and wanted him to be back with her, but not when he was like this. She made a mental note to go ask Archie if he would talk to him and try and see if he could find out what was wrong with him. She wanted to go to him now, but knew she wouldn't be met with a warm welcome. Here though, with the Mills family, she would. Regina poofed the kids back to their seats as Ruby returned with their orders.

"Thank you, Dany, for what you said."

"No problem Sheriff." Dany grinned before taking a huge bite out of her burger.

Emma looked over at Regina and smirked, watching her eat a burger piled high with two patties and bacon. It was so weird to see her eating anything that wasn't healthy or leafy. Regina glared at her.

"Please, stop staring at me, Emma. It's difficult enough trying to eat this stupid thing without your eyes boring into me the entire time."

Emma smirked and turned to her own food.

xxxxxxxxx

Regina smiled, walking home hand in hand with her Savior. Theo and Dany walked behind them, arguing over who was better at their sport, the usual. She couldn't believe that life would feel this good. The only thing missing was Henry. Despite everything, to her, he would always be her son. However, in this moment, his presence wasn't too desired. The evening was too perfect. Everything felt too right.

That was about to end.

When they arrived at the mansion, she frowned at the sight of an unfamiliar car parked behind the horrid yellow bug. She didn't see anyone inside and exchanged confused looks with Emma as they walked up to the door, finding the owner standing underneath the porchlight. The invisible hand again clamped tightly around her heart and for a moment, she couldn't breathe.

"Daniel?"

Read and review please!


	12. Chapter 12

"Regina?" Daniel whispered. He looked around in confusion, as though he couldn't remember how he'd gotten here. "Regina, is that you?"

"Yes." Regina whispered breathlessly. "It's me." She could barely breathe. He looked so handsome in his black tailored suit. He didn't seem to have aged at all since the last time she'd seen him. He stared at her, as if he couldn't believe it was really her. She took a step towards him and he reached up to cup her cheeks, caressing them softly with his thumbs. "Daniel."

"Regina." He smiled. "It is you." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." Regina whispered, almost shocked to feel him in her arms again. He was so alive, so strong. She almost wanted to cry. He leaned back, no doubt to kiss her, but she quickly remembered their audience and stepped away. "Daniel, what do you remember, if anything about the last time you were in Storybrooke?"

"Pain." He said simply. "Why? What's happening?"

"We, um...have children." She said nervously.

"What?" He frowned. "How is that possible? Why wouldn't I know if you were pregnant? Did we even have sex?"

She smiled. "Well we must have to have children, don't you think?"

"And I can't remember it?! What kind of nightmare is this? Well, where are they? Where are the-" he looked around and noticed Theo and Danielle standing nearby with Emma. "Is that them?"

"Yes." Regina motioned them closer with a proud smile. "Daniel, meet your son and daughter, Theo and Danielle."

Daniel crouched down in front of them, looking them over with eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "You look just like your mom." He smiled and extended his hand. "I'm Dan-" Both children threw their arms around his neck and he let out a deep sigh.

"Welcome home, Dad." Dany smiled.

Regina watched the heartwarming scene silently before turning to Emma, who looked happy, but she could tell the blonde was still upset. Regina took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "You okay?"

"Are you?" Emma countered, looking at her.

"Yes. " Regina sighed peacefully. "Are you going to stay tonight?"

"Do you want me to?"

"More than anything." Daniel's return had indeed brought feelings to the surface that she'd tried so hard to bury, because the weight of the pain they wrought was just too much to bear. She loved Daniel, always would. He was her first love after all, but what she had with Emma was not something she was going to give up. Not easily. Not without a fight. "Come on, I'll introduce you." She offered a warm smile, to which Emma returned.

xxxxxxx

It wasn't long after Regina had explained everything to Daniel since his first death that she was carrying the exhausted kids to bed, declining any help from the others, leaving Emma and Daniel alone in the kitchen. The awkwardness was pretty thick and Emma mostly just sipped some cider since she didn't really want to converse with the True Love of the woman she was currently in love with.

"So, you and Regina reconciled." Daniel said, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms.

"Um, yeah. We realized that fighting over Henry was pointless. Especially now..." She replied, looking downwards, remembering how much of a little brat he was being at the moment.

"I can't imagine what she went through."

"No one can." Emma said.

He was silent for a few minutes. "She's in love with you."

Emma nearly choked on her drink, surprised by his bluntness. "What?"

"The way she looks at you. It's something special. She didn't even look at me that way. After everything she's told me about the two of you, I can't believe she would give you her heart. She's so different from the woman I remember."

"Because she's not the woman you remember." Emma replied, trying to gauge his responses. The last thing she wanted to do was upset the kids' dad and have them hate her. Then she wouldn't have anywhere to go, and Regina would probably just fall back into Daniel's arms. No, Regina said she loved her, and she trusted Regina with her life. She had to.

"That may be." Daniel murmured, looking at her. "But can you imagine suddenly having your true love torn from your arms, dying, and finding yourself alive again, feeling like no time has passed at all. Except for her, an entire lifetime has gone by. She's found love with someone else, you have kids that you can't even remember having-"

"You've proved your point." Emma said. "However...Regina is still mine. As long as you know that I will protect Regina and those kids against anyone or anything, including you...then we have no problems."

"Actually...we do." He met her eyes evenly.

Before she could ask what he meant, Regina returned, looking happier than Emma had ever seen her. She smiled at Daniel. "The kids are so excited for tomorrow."

"Me too. I can't wait to spend the day with you guys and get to know them. I'm pretty sure they're exactly like you anyway." Daniel grinned. "I guess I'll see you guys in the morning."

"We have a guest room, you can use." Regina said.

"It's alright, Gina. I wouldn't want to impose on you." He opened his arms and she gladly walked into them for another hug. Emma could easily see the happiness, almost pleasure on the face of her girlfriend as she hugged the man whose death had virtually been the catalyst for her becoming the Evil Queen. It hurt a little bit, seeing how happy she clearly was with Daniel. But the hug had barely lasted before Regina took a step back and smiled at him, wishing him a good night. She walked him to the door, pointing him in the direction of the B&amp;B and watching him drive away.

"Emma, are you alright?" She asked as soon as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Yes." Emma smiled softly. "I'm just happy for you." Regina kissed her and buried her face in her neck. Her cuddliness made Emma giggle and she couldn't resist pulling the brunette closer to her. Regina stepped back and suddenly poofed away. Moments later, Emma could hear the shower running and a wide grin slowly crept across her lips. Leave it to her queen to know exactly how to cheer her up. She quickly made her way upstairs and into the master bedroom. Regina's bathroom door was wide open and she nearly tore her clothes to shreds trying to get them off. The brunette was clearly waiting for her, a vision of wet perfection.

"Care to join me, Miss Swan?"

"Uh, yeah." Emma grinned. "You know it." She wasted no time in slamming Regina against the wall of the shower, letting out a groan as the warm water showered them from above.

"That's right, my Savior. Take me." Regina smirked, letting out a childish giggle that made Emma want to scream it was so uncharacteristic, but cute at the same time. "I love you, Emma. Nothing is going to change that."

"I know. I love you too." Emma smiled and kissed her queen's lips. Regina was hers. That, she knew. She felt it just from Regina's smile, her touch, her eyes. Regina truly did love her.

xxxxxxxxxx

Regina laughed, watching Daniel and the kids play soccer in the park. She was sitting on a bench, enjoying the morning sunshine. The kids were so happy to meet their father and to spend time with him. Daniel stepped into the fatherly role as though he were born for it. The children fell in love with him almost instantly. She wished that Emma was here, but the blonde had had to leave early that morning to go to work, but assured her that she would be getting off as soon as possible.

"Mom! Come play with us!" Theo called.

"I don't think so." She said.

"Why not?" He whined. "Come on, Mom. Please."

"Come on Regina." Daniel grinned.

She sighed and stood up, magically changing her pants suit into a fitted tank top and comfortable jeans and tennis shoes.

"Yeah!" Theo cheered. "We got us a game now!"

Xxxxxxx

Emma was just doing her rounds patrolling, ignoring her father sitting in the passenger seat next to her, when she spotted Regina, freaking Regina Mills, former Evil Queen, biggest and sexiest bitch you'll ever meet, running around with Danielle chasing a soccer ball. Emma immediately hit the brakes. Regina was wearing a pair of jeans that hugged her ass to perfection. The normally uptight woman looked so carefree as she played in the park, showing a side that even Emma rarely saw.

"They look so happy." She said softly, watching Daniel pick up both laughing children on his shoulders. He turned to Regina and lifted her up as well.

"Because they are." Her dad said. "It's what we've been talking about-"

"Stop right there. Whatever you're about to say, stop. I don't care." She said sharply, driving off again. They went back to the station and she immediately went back into her office and closed the door.

"Emma!" Charming burst inside and slammed the door behind him. "Sit down." He commanded. She was so shocked by his sudden change in behavior that she actually obeyed. "Why do you love her?"

"What?"

"Tell me right now why you love Regina?"

Emma looked at him skeptically before sitting forward in her seat. "What's not to love? She's incredible, Dad. She's gorgeous, smart, witty, sensual, courageous, selfless. She's been through hell and she still tries to be good, to do the right thing. She fights against the darkness to try and be a better person. She's beautiful and wonderful and just perfect. I love everything about her, with all my heart. If I sat here and told you every little thing that I love about Regina, like the little smile she makes when she smells her coffee before she drinks it, or the cute way she chews her pencil when she's working, or how serene she looks when she's reading a book on a rainy day and even when she scrunched up her nose when she's really mad, we would be sitting here all day."

"Then I'll talk to your mother."

"What?" Emma gave him a dumbfounded look.

"You love her, that's good enough for me." He ran his hand through his hair as he sat down. "Look, I've been trying, honestly trying, to understand why you feel the way you do for Regina, after everything that's happened. And I'm still struggling a little bit, but you clearly care about her. So...I'm on your side with this."

"You mean it, Dad?" Emma smiled.

He nodded. "Besides, everything Regina did was sort of for a good reason. And if you can overlook it, then I can try to as well. I can't promise anything with your mother or Henry, but I can try at least. For my daughter."

Emma grinned and threw her arms around her father's neck. "Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome, Emma. I love you, and I hate it when you're mad at me."

"I love you too and I don't like being mad with you guys." She sighed and took a step back. "As if Henry and Mom would agree to any sort of compromise. I just don't get why he's like this. He won't talk to me, or Archie. And all Mom can say 'she's evil, she'll hurt you.'" She sat down behind her desk with a huff.

"Maybe we need some outside help."

"Archie is a psychiatrist. It's his job to talk to people. What can someone else do that he can't?"

Charming shrugged. "i don't know, but we have to try something."

"I agree." Emma turned towards her speaker as it rang and clicked the answer button. "Hello?"

"Hello Miss Swan." Regina purred.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to join us for an early lunch." There was the sound of screeching tires. "I swear to- move your fucking car!"

Charming looked shocked at the normally composed and regal woman's vulgar language. Emma grinned. "Yeah, I taught her road rage. Not my best idea."

"This town is full of idiots." Regina continued. "Anyways, about the lunch?"

"Regina, relax." She heard Daniel say, making her roll her eyes.

"Daniel dear, I think something's in the middle of the road up ahead. Why don't you get out and move it?" There were two distinct laughs in the background from Dany and Theo.

Emma grinned. "That's my girl."

"You know it." She could hear the smirk in her voice. "Now, before I blow up Leroy's car, what would you say to a little pool party?"

"We're getting a pool?!" Theo screamed.

"Theo, I said no screaming or I would shoot you with a fireball."

"Doesn't matter. I would just freeze it before it hit me. The Conqueror cannot be-aaaahhhhh!" There was another screech of tires and the sound of the car doors opening.

"Regina?" Emma said, rising to her feet, ready to poof to her aid.

"Don't worry, Miss Swan. Nothing bad happened...to me. Anyways, lunch?" Regina asked.

"Sure."

"Wonderful. See you at the mansion in an hour. Love you."

"Love you too baby." Emma shook her head as the call ended. God she loved that woman. "Well, I have the longest hour of my life to wait." Charming was smiling at her. She frowned. "What?"

"Nothing." He grinned. "If you want to head out early, I can cover."

"Thanks Dad." She simply poofed herself to the clothing store and walked to the swimsuit section. She looked through the flimsy pieces, searching for the perfect suit to impress Regina and to make sure that her eyes stayed on her instead of Daniel.

"Emma?" Ruby appeared around the corner. "What are you doing here? Looking for something sexy for the queen?" She grinned cheekily.

"Yeah." Emma said. "Regina's making a pool in her yard and she invited me over."

"With Daniel there?"

"Yeah."

"How are you guys doing with that?" The werewolf asked, tilting her head.

"I don't know. It's weird, but Regina makes sure to let me know she's still mine."

"Ooh, is the queen as freaky as she is sexy?" Ruby laughed.

"A little bit." Emma grinned, remembering last night. Regina had been relentless and had even at one point written the word Mine on Emma's ass with magic. She wasn't even sure if it was gone yet.

"Then we simply must find you the perfect suit for Regina. I'm thinking red." Ruby grinned, disappearing into the shelves. She returned a minute later with a two piece red bathing suit. "This will look perfect on you. Simple and sweet."

Emma took it and looked at it, a smirk appearing on her lips. "This is perfect. Thanks Ruby. I owe you one." She went and bought the suit and checked the time. She still had about half an hour left before Regina said to come over, but she didn't think the brunette would mind if she showed up a little early. She could already hear Dany and Theo screaming and splashing in the backyard as she pulled up. A smile graced her lips. The front door wasn't locked, surprisingly and she walked in, looking around for Regina...and found her. She was wearing a delicious black bikini and she was in Daniel's arms, who was only wearing some shorts. They were kissing…

"I want what's best for you, Regina." Daniel said softly, kissing her forehead. "I want to be with you."

"I know." Regina took a step back. "I've missed you so much, Daniel and you know how much I care about you. But this can't happen again. I'm in love with Emma Swan." As pissed the fuck off as Emma was with the both of them, she could only feel a burst of happiness in her chest at Regina's words.

"I'm your True Love." Daniel said, gently caressing the side of her face, and she leaned into his touch.

"You were. But I'm not that Regina anymore." She sighed and looked down, eyes watering, but Daniel tilted her head back up and gently wiped the tears away. "For so long, you're all that I wanted. Now I'm saying no to you."

Daniel sighed and kissed her forehead again. "I want you to be happy, Regina. That is my only desire. I'm happy for you, and you're right. You're not the same girl I used to know. You've grown and matured into a strong woman. A mother. I'll be here whenever you need me, Regina, but I understand."

"Thank you." Regina entered his arms again as he pulled her close for a hug.

"Are you gonna tell Emma we kissed?"

"Yes. You should probably go ahead outside. Maybe she won't break your leg in front of the kids."

He chuckled. "I love you, Regina. Always will."

"I love you too." She smiled as they separated.

"Will I still be able to spend time with the kids?"

"What? Of course! They'd kill me if I said no. Yes. I'm sure they'd like that." Regina ran her hand through her hair as Daniel went back out with the decided against confronting her now and went upstairs to change into her bathing suit. "Miss Swan?"

"In here." Emma turned around as Regina stepped into the room. The brunette took in her appearance with a smile. "You like?"

"I love it." Regina sat down on the edge of the bed and crossed her arms. "Baby, we need to talk about something."

"No need." Emma crouched down on her knees in front of Regina and took her hands. "Regina, I don't want you trying to fight your feelings for Daniel. He is your true love, and if it's hurting you to-"

"It's not. I love you, I want to be with you." Regina interrupted earnestly. "Emma-"

"Let me finish. I love you too, but if your heart is pulling you towards him. If you truly believe that he is your true love, then I won't stop you from going to him. I won't keep you from your happy ending."

"Miss Swan." Regina hissed impatiently. "You **are **my happy ending, dammit." The brunette suddenly grabbed her and kissed her for all she was worth. Emma was shocked and fell backwards onto the floor with the queen on top of her. She couldn't help but moan at the passion in which Regina laid waste to her lips and gasped when Regina sat up. "You are my happy ending."

"Okay." Emma squeaked.

Regina laughed and stood up and held out her hand to help her to her feet. "Miss Swan?"

"Yes?"

"You look delicious in red." Regina smirked.

"I don't think I need to tell you how you look." Emma grinned, picking her up and sitting her on the vanity. "You are so sexy, your majesty. Gods I want to eat you." She swiftly dropped to her knees and tore open Regina's legs.

"Emma, we don't have time for this. The kids could come in any sec-" the last word became a groan and Regina's head fell backwards as Emma went to work, devouring her. "Emma." She panted, digging her hand into the blonde hair between her legs. "Oh gods."

Emma smirked as she drank Regina's sweet nectar, lapped at her center like a dog. She would never get enough of this, being between Regina's thighs. Regina moaned and pulled her head even closer and locked her legs around it. A desire for release but also a preemptive measure since it would not be the first time that Emma had brought her girlfriend right at the edge of her climax and left the room just to piss her off. A horny Regina was truly a force to be reckoned with. Emma knew Regina was close when her legs started shaking, struggling not to squeeze her head off, and she wasted no time in sending Regina over the edge. The queen let out a deep groan and held onto her tightly for a minute before slowly relaxing her grip. Emma stood up with a grin, looking at an exhausted and barely conscious brunette. She knew it would take Regina a moment to recover, so she went into the bathroom to clean up a bit. When she returned, Regina was once again a composed and poised woman.

"What about you?"

Emma smiled and kissed her lips. "Don't worry about that. We have a pool party to attend." She took Regina's hand and lead her out to the back.

"Finally you guys show up." Theo said, standing on the diving board. "Hey Sheriff. Come on in guys."

"Hey Emma." Danielle smiled from where she sat at the edge of the pool while Daniel was standing waist deep in the water.

"Hey kids." Emma smiled. She dipped her head to Daniel and yelped as Regina suddenly pushed her in the pool.

xxxxxxx

"Okay, we were out riding one day and her majesty suddenly decided that she wanted to do a backflip off Rocinante's back." Daniel said to the laughing kids. Regina smiled and leaned her head against Emma's shoulder, remembering that day.

"Did she do it?" Theo asked.

"Yep...and nearly broke both of her legs." He smiled.

"Wow Mom, really?" Dany asked.

Regina nodded. "I wasn't a total stuck up bitch as a princess."

"No, only mildly." Daniel muttered, earning a playful glare from the brunette. "But Regina did do crazy crap like that all the time. Once, we went cliff diving. She jumped out of the hay loft. Snuck out all the time."

"Let's just say it then." Emma said, looking at her girlfriend. "You're crazy."

"Guilty." Regina grinned. "Alright, who's ready for bed?"

"Nobody." Theo answered, but his argument was thwarted by him trying to suppress a yawn.

"Come on Conqueror, you have to be fully rested for your game tomorrow. I'm expecting my son to win." Daniel smiled.

"Your point has been noted, and it has been denied." Theo replied.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "You are truly Regina's child." He scooped both children up in his powerful arms and carried them upstairs, laughing crazily.

"He is a good dad." Emma commented.

"Indeed." Regina agreed softly. "He's going to get a house in town, and a job, and teach the kids how to ride. They're so happy." She smiled. "Daniel always would've been a good dad."

"Have you had any more seizures or dreams?" Emma asked.

"No. But I'm still not satisfied. I want to know how Daniel is alive and why my kids were taken to an island of dogs. I want answers."

"Well, your mother is the only one with those answers."

"Then I guess I'll just have to talk to her."

xxxxxxxx

Read and review please!


	13. Chapter 13

Emma took a deep breath, standing outside her parents' apartment. It was now or never. Henry's behavior had become far too out of control. She tried being the nice, diplomatic mom, but now it was no more miss nice savior. Henry had disrespected her and Regina far too many times to let it slide. Even now she could hear him playing video games through the door when he should've been doing his homework. Her parents were great and all, but she was the mother, and she was sick of this. She felt Regina's hand on her shoulder.

"Just think...Evil Queen."

"You're the Evil Queen, that won't work for me." Emma said.

"Then...Dark Knight?"

Emma smirked. "Have you even seen Batman?"

"Who?"

"New mission: watch as many superhero movies as possible." Emma took a step back, prepared to kick open the door, but Regina touched her shoulder again. "Too much?"

"Little bit."

Emma sighed, pulling out a small tool. "Take the fun out of everything why don't ya." It took half a second for her to pick the lock and push the door open, striding in as though she owned the place. Regina came to her side, hands neatly folded in front of her. Henry and Charming were sitting on the couch playing video games. Snow was in the kitchen making sandwiches. All three froze when the two mothers walked in. Emma unplugged the tv and crossed her arms. "Henry, go get your stuff."

"What?"

"I didn't stutter." Emma said. "Go upstairs, pack all your stuff. We're going home."

"But I don't want to go there." He looked at Regina. "Definitely not with her. She's changed you and she's evil. I want to stay here, with the _heroes_."

"It wasn't a request." Emma said, not moved at all by his words.

"But-"

"Henry, I said go get your things now! I have had it with you disrespecting me and your mother. You need to remember that you are a child. Start acting like one. That includes respecting your elders and your parents. Now you have 5 minutes. Go."

Henry stood up, throwing down his game controller. "I'm not going anywhere."

"By the way, you're grounded." Regina added. "No tv, no games, no comic books. You brought this on yourself, and since you won't even explain why you are acting this way, this is what we have to do. Now, go." Henry sighed before stomping upstairs.

Emma turned to her parents as Snow came out of the kitchen. "Emma, Henry doesn't want to go to that house. He doesn't know those children, and he's happy here."

Emma smirked. "Who is his mother? Mother_s_? Me and Regina? I thought so. Both of you still seem to be stuck in Fairytale Land. Is this world, there are no royalty. You treat Henry like a prince for his terrible behavior. He came to the mansion and put his hands on Regina and yet you took his side when really, he got what he deserved. My son will learn respect and he will not grow up believing he is above the rules and consequences of this land, or any other. He is a child. _My_ child. So this is what's going to happen. I'm gonna walk out of here with her majesty, the Queen, and my son. You're not gonna bother me or Regina about this at all. You're gonna learn to deal with things you don't agree with. Got it?"

"Regina is no queen." Snow hissed.

"That's what you took from that whole little speech?!" Emma facepalmed herself and Regina chuckled. "And yeah, she is a queen. She is **The** Queen. And she'll always be the queen."

Charming said nothing, but she could see a proud glint in his eyes. She knew he wasn't exactly like Snow. He believed in chivalry and after being a farmer for most of his life, he learned respect and all the qualities she believed a man should have, all of the qualities she hoped he could somehow bestow upon her wayward son. He agreed with them, and she felt a surge of pride in her chest at having her father's approval.

"Is that it, Gina?" Emma asked, turning to look at her girlfriend, who was busy inspecting her nails.

"That's perfect. Good show, Miss Swan." Regina smirked. She turned her head slightly as Henry stomped back downstairs with a bag on his shoulder. "Is that everything, Henry?" He only grunted in reply. "What was that?" Regina asked in a stern tone, fixing their son with a glare.

"Yes."

"Yes what?" Emma asked.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good. Let's go." she couldn't resist smirking as they left the room. Regina waved her hand in the air as the did so, the door swinging shut behind them. "That was pretty fun." She whispered to the brunette.

"Not too shabby." Regina smirked as Emma opened the door for her. "There's still a lot you need to learn, Dark Knight." She got in the car and Emma went around to the passenger side. She looked in the mirror, noticing that Henry was pouting.

"Henry, when you get home, go straight to your room, unpack and get started on your homework. Don't think I haven't noticed that your grades have been slipping."

Regina immediately frowned before a strangely hot evil grin took over her features. "We'll take care of that, won't we, Henry?"

"What's the evil grin for?"

"Because he knows I'm gonna check his homework when he gets done to make sure he gets it right. I'm a pretty hard teacher."

"I know." Emma smiled. "By the way, what is for dinner?"

"I'm not making lasagna." Regina said as she drove away.

"Grill some burgers? Think Daniel's any good at it?"

"It'll be dark when we get home from the game. Speaking of which, I need to get home and pick up his helmet for him."

"I'll get it." Emma leaped out as she parked and Regina leaned her head back.

"We'll drop your stop off when we come back, Henry." She heard him mumble something in response. "Excuse me?"

"You kept using magic when you promised you wouldn't."

"That's what this about?"

"No."

"Henry." Regina sighed. "Magic is a terrible crutch to have, but I don't see it as that. I see it as a part of me. It makes me stronger, gives me purpose. Magic is one of the few things I've ever been good at-"

"That was a lie but keep going."

She smiled. "Magic has been a part of my life since I was born, Henry, and something with that great an influence isn't going to go away just because you asked. I did try. It was only like 2 days but I think it was good effort." She saw him smile slightly in the mirror. "I'm really sorry that you see me as Evil. I really am. But I can't change who I am. I can act differently, but...I'll always be me. I wasn't always the best mother but you were always the greatest son."

"Bet Theo's taken that place." He mumbled.

She rolled her eyes. "I love all of my children. That includes you, whether you like it or not. When you were a baby, I asked you for a chance. Can I ask you for the same?"

Henry hadn't answered by the time Emma returned to the car, carrying Theo's helmet. "Where are the kids?"

"They stay after for games. Daniel said he'd meet us there." Regina drove them out to the field. She magically teleported Theo's helmet to him and she, Emma and Henry went to get seats. Daniel and Dany waved them over and they sat with them.

"Go Theo!" Emma grinned as the players lined up. She elbowed Regina, who smiled in reply. There was the first kick off and not surprisingly it was Theo who caught and took off down the field. With his defenders down the field, he managed to run for 45 yards before he was brought down by the opposing team. "He's really showing off tonight."

"Whoo! That's my son!" Daniel yelled.

Regina rolled her eyes. She looked over at Dany and Henry, sitting quietly watching the game. Dany was practically on edge watching her brother play, but Henry only looked mildly interested. At least he was no longer pouting. The game turned out to be a near blowout as Theo scored three touchdowns, plus the two others from the rest of his team. He came running back and dove on top of Daniel.

"Did you guys see me?! The Conqueror destroyed them."

"You were amazing." Daniel grinned.

Half the team came over to congratulate Theo and asked Regina if he could come out with them to eat. Protection was not something she was worried about at all. She gave her consent and he raced off with his friends, after giving his mother a kiss. She smiled, happy that he was making friends. Most of them were former lost boys though who hadn't made many friends either and had chosen to stick together. Emma put her arm around her as they walked out to the parking lot. Daniel said goodbye to his daughter and former true love before driving off, promising that he would pick up the kids and take them out tomorrow after school. The Mills family returned home and Emma all but dived on the couch.

"Miss Swan, do you need to be taught how to sit on a couch?" Regina walked into the living room and laid on her back.

"Nope. I like this just fine. What were you up today in the vault?"

"Trying to commune with my dead mother. Nothing's worked. I went through all her stuff hoping to find whatever memories she took from me and Daniel."

"Well maybe you don't need to find out then, just enjoy the time you can have now." Emma suggested with a shrug.

"Maybe." Regina shrugged. "Henry." She called.

"Yes?"

"Upstairs. Homework. Now."

"Okay." He sighed.

"I think we did the right thing with him." Emma said as he headed upstairs.

"Only time will tell."

"Good night Mom. Night Emma." Dany came to give her mother a quick kiss.

"Remember to soak."

"Okay." Dany smiled as she headed upstairs.

"Soak?" Emma asked.

"She was sore after running today." Regina supplied, sitting up. "Come on, let's have sex."

Emma laughed. "That's how you ask for sex?"

"I don't need to _ask, _Miss Swan." Regina retorted, poofing into her room. She peeled off her clothes and magically filled her super soaker tub and slid into the warm water. Emma walked in minute later and shimmied out of her clothes, sliding in behind her. She leaned back and sighed as Emma wrapped her in her arms. "Emma Swan, I love you."

"I love you too, Regina Mills." Regina groaned as she leaned her head back. "What's up with you?"

"I really want you, Emma." Regina whispered.

"You can have me, Regina, you know that. I'm all yours."

"Good." Regina smirked, rising out of the bath. "Now, let's go. I want you on your back with those beautiful legs spread wide for me." Emma vaulted out of the bath to comply and Regina burst out laughing as she threw a sound barrier. "Oh Miss Swan, you are truly my kind of woman."

Xxxxxxxxx

The pain came again, her heart felt like it was slowly being ripped apart. Regina sat up in bed, clutching at her chest. She wanted to take it out, but she didn't dare. She reached for Emma, who quickly sat up and quickly realized the problem, although there wasn't much either of them could do. The pain refused to subside.

"Something wrong, dear?" They both turned, eyes falling upon none other than her own mother. Cora stood at the foot of the bed, smirking. Next to her, in full view, was Dany, surrounded by bristling dogs.

"Mother, let her go!" Regina screamed, ready to rush to her daughter's hand. One of the dogs responded by leaping forward. Dany raised her hand to defend herself, managing to blast it away with magic, but it only opened the way for another dog to wrap its jaws around her arm. She screamed as it was crushed and desperately tried to get free. "Stop!" Regina said, freezing. "Mother, just let her go."

"Give me your heart."

"Mom, don't." Dany hissed.

Regina didn't even hesitate. A heart was just a heart. She couldn't allow her daughter to be hurt, not if she could stop it. She reached into her chest and pulled out her little dark heart, placing it on the bed. Cora picked it up and made a motion with her hand. The dogs released Dany and she and her pack of hellhounds disappeared. Regina rushed over to her daughter's side and healed her wounds. The wounds healed, but a black poison was still visible, tracing along the veins. "It's okay, Dany. We'll find a way to fix this."

"But she has your heart."

"You're worth more than a heart. Besides, I've been without it before." Regina replied. "Emma, go call Gold and check on Henry." She pulled a trembling Danielle into her arms. After being terrorized all her life by dogs, she could only imagine what nightmares would plague her daughter now. "We'll get through this."

"She won't get away with this. Whatever she has planned, we'll stop it." Dany hissed.

"You're damn right we will."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and review!


	14. Chapter 14

Dany was sleeping when Theo and Daniel came barrelling into the house. "I should've been here." Theo said, kneeling next to his sister. "I could've protected her."

"Don't blame yourself for this." Regina said gently. "This is no one's fault but my mother's and I'm going to destroy her for this."

"But she has your heart, Regina." Emma interjected. "She can control you."

Regina looked up at Daniel and Emma. "Stay with them. Protect them. Make sure Dany keeps drinking something." She quickly left the room and went into hers. Emma followed of course, and watched in confusion as she removed her nightclothes. She put on dark jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. She conjured a box on her bed and flipped it open. Inside were some daggers and an old forearm band made of leather with a hidden blade in it. She equipped all of these weapons, put on her boots and a black coat to hide the hidden daggers and made for the door. Emma stepped in her way. "What?"

"What's the plan?"

"There is no plan." Regina said. "Kill my mother for daring to harm my children. That's your plan."

"Regina, you cannot go up against your mother without some sort of plan. She could make you do whatever she wanted."

"I know that!" Regina hissed. "But my daughter is laying in the other room dying and my mother is the only one who can removed the spell. I can't, Gold doesn't know how. I need to fix this. Because if I can't, we only have one choice left, but I need my heart back first." She teleported behind the blonde and continued walking out of the house. Emma grabbed her coat and gun and followed her. They both got into Regina's car and she drove them out to her vault.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid." Emma said as they got out and she checked her magazine.

Regina scoffed. "Isn't that your job?"

"Do you want to not have sex for a week?" Emma asked with a stern expression.

Regina raised her hands in surrender. "Fine. But I'll have you know that that means **you** won't be having sex for a week. Who's really getting punished." She smirked as Emma's face turned to one of confusion. She lead the way into the vault, not even bothering to check for traps. She didn't really care as long as she found her mother and she reversed the spell on Dany. Entering the main room of the vault, she froze, seeing the pack of dogs snarling and pacing the room. Cora was on the other side, holding Regina's heart in her hand.

"You uh, got something better than a glock?" Regina asked.

"No."

Regina conjured a machine gun and placed it in her girlfriend's hands. "Shoot the dogs. Try not to kill my mother just yet." She also covered the blonde in a protective spell and stepped back, hiding behind the door. Emma cocked the gun and grinned.

"I am so keeping this." She jumped into the room and opened fire on the dogs. They started scrambling overwhere to get away, but Emma was standing in front of the only exit. Cora looked up and Regina smirked when she moved forward, holding her daughter's heart up threateningly. She conjured a sword and teleported behind her mother. She swung the sword hard and sliced off her mother's hand at the elbow. The scream she elicited felt pretty good. She quickly picked up her heart and shoved it back into her chest with a deep sigh of relief. Cora picked up her hand and magically reattached it.

"I must admit, I wasn't expecting that." Cora said with a nod of respect.

"Heal Danielle." Regina pleaded. Emma, having killed the pack of dogs, aimed it at Cora's back. "Or you die."

Cora sighed. "Let's be honest, dear. You're not going to kill me **until** I heal your daughter. So, you can put down the sword and the gun-" Emma fired and hit her in the leg. Cora let out a string of curse words. She turned and fired a blast of magic at Emma, knocking the blonde off her feet before sending her flying against the wall. The Heart Ripper healed herself and turned back to Regina.

"Why would you do all of this?" Regina whispered. "You are my mother. You are supposed to love your child. Not kill their fiancee, sell them off to the highest bidder and certainly not kidnap and curse your grandchildren! What is the hell is your problem? What do you want?"

"Regina. There is no way you could possibly understand -"

"Then screw understanding. Just heal whatever you did to Dany." Regina begged. "Please. I know you never gave a damn about your kids, but I do." Cora sighed and looked away. In that moment, Regina knew her mother was never going to save Dany's life. She was never going to remove the curse. She was never going to change. Emma was slowly getting back to her feet and Cora glanced at her. Regina attacked but her mother easily dodged the blow, conjuring a sword did her own. It was a deadly dance back and forth. Regina hadn't expected her mother to be so good with a sword, but she was more than holding her own. Her mother even had the ability to fend off Emma at the same time, making her gun explode and keeping her at bay with a ring of fire. At this point, Regina just wanted it all to end. She got the opening she needed when white light suddenly showered them from above. Danielle's light magic at work. It was followed by a swirling cyclone of ice. Theo. They were using the same tactic they'd used on the island with the dogs. And it was working. Cora couldn't see who was causing this new magic and Regina tackled her from behind, stabbing her in the back with the hidden dagger as it sprung out of its sheath. "Heal my daughter!" She screamed.

"Everything I have ever done, has been done because it was what was best for you." Cora whispered.

"No." Regina hissed. "It was what was best for you. You ruined my life and I've asked you a thousand times to stay out of it."

"They'll only make you weak, Regina."

"**You're **weak. The only thing you are, Mother, is the Miller's daughter. I hate you and I want you to remember that."

Theo came into the room, holding the black cuff that stopped the flow of magic.

"You're letting her live?"

"She'll live. Take her to the hospital, Emma. We'll wait here." Regina sat down among the dog corpses and laid her head in her hands. A pair of hands took hers and she felt herself being pushed from behind. She retook her stand and looked down at her children. "She won't fix this, Dany. She won't tell me why exactly. I don't understand it." Regina waved her hand and cleaned up the room. Her daughter had black veins tracing along her neck and arms, but she was smiling.

"You did your best, Mom." Her smile slowly faded. "Is...this going to kill me?"

"The only way it won't, is...if we leave Storybrooke. It won't work in the land of no magic, or at least I hope it won't."

"Forever?" Theo asked.

"I know you've made a lot of friends and-"

"Mom." Theo cut her off sharply, surprising her. "I love my friends, but I love my sister almost as much as I love myself." Dany glared at him. "If I have to choose between my friends and my sister's life, it's going to be my sister every time. Can we go say goodbye?"

Regina nodded. She hated that they had to leave their friends. Now she had to go pack and tell Emma and Daniel. He was waiting for her outside the vault and listened quietly as she told him her plan.

"You know, Regina, I'm technically rich. I'll take care of you."

"This is our home." Regina said. "And now we have to leave it. All because of my mother. The bad thing about it is, this doesn't even surprise me coming from her."

"I'm with you, Regina. Whatever you decide."

Regina nodded and teleported them home. She packed up her mansion with a snap of her fingers and conjured a trailer attached to the back of Daniel's truck, filling it with their things. Dani left to make some calls and she sat down on the steps of her mansion.

"Regina? What's going on?" Emma asked as she got out of the car and quickly came to sit next to her girlfriend. "What's with-"

"The only way Danielle will survive this if she's in a place with no magic. Then the virus can't infect her any further."

"You're leaving Storybrooke? When?"

"As soon as the kids get back."

"Well when the fuck were you gonna tell me?!"

"I waited for you, Emma. I waited because I want you come with me." Regina explained, looking at her girlfriend. "I want you and Henry to come too. I know I'm asking for a lot. And I know you probably don't want to leave your parents-"

"The same parents who've acted like gigantic asses since we started dating and practically tried to steal my son?" Emma interrupted with a scoff. She grabbed Regina's face and kissed her lips. "I don't ever want to let you go."

"Are you sure?" Regina asked. "You need to think this through. The decision could be final and you're the Savior. What'll happen if-"

Emma put a finger to her lips. "My decision to be with you, Regina, is final. Wherever you go, I will follow. As long as you'll have me."

Regina kissed her hard, glad to have someone Emma on her side. At her side. There were little to no people in town that she actually had to say goodbye to. She possessed few friends, so she spend most of the day, pacing and fearing for what was to come next. She did visit her mother in the hospital though. She asked once more for her to undo the curse. Cora said nothing, so Regina broke her jaw and magically snapped her spine. Now the bitch was powerless, paralyzed from the waist down and had to eat through a straw. She felt no remorse for her mother. All Cora had to do was remove the curse, but she wouldn't and refused to say exactly why.

The queen was about to leave her mother's hospital room when Emma came in. "Where's Henry?"

"He locked himself in his bedroom." The blonde sighed. "I'm seriously tempted to just leave him. Is that bad?"

"Not really. You tell your parents?"

"Yes...they weren't happy. Not unexpectedly. Launched into that I'm the Savior crap. Storybrooke is gonna have to solve its own problems one day. Why not today?"

"Agreed. You sure we're not moving too fast? I have exhausted all the options, but is this too extreme?"

"You are doing what is necessary to protect the life of your child." Emma assured her. "No, it's too extreme."

Regina tilted her head when her dog collar started calling. It was Theo. Dany had collapsed, and she wasn't moving. She wasn't breathing either… Regina looked up at her mother. She was smiling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Read and Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Regina's car came crashing through the bushes, swerving to a stop next to her fallen daughter. The queen didn't stop. She got out of the car and helped Theo put Danielle in the back seat. They both raced to get back into the car and Regina called Daniel to tell him to hitch up the trailer and head to the town line before calling Emma. "Emma, we're on our way to pick you guys up. Be ready to jump in."

"Henry is being a little ass." Emma hissed.

"Emma, we don't have time to waste. I'm going to wait 10 seconds when I pull up. After that...I can't." She looked over her shoulder at Dany. Theo was giving his sister CPR. He leaned down to see if she was breathing.

"She's barely breathing, Mom."

Regina swallowed as she hung up and pressed the gas pedal to the floor.

/

Emma glared at her son. "Henry! We have to go! Now!"

"I'm not going to leave my family here for her." Henry said. "This is our home. You're the Savior. You have to stay and protect the town. **We** have to stay."

Emma sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Henry, get downstairs so we can go."

"No."

"Fine then." She hissed. "Fine, stay. I'll send some custody papers to your grandparents. Maybe they'll want to put up with this bullshit!" She went downstairs to the door, Henry quickly following.

"Mom, you can't be serious."

Emma whipped around and fixed her son with a steely gaze. "Dany's life is in jeopardy and you're making this about you. This is about doing what's necessary to save **her** life. If you don't want to come, Henry, if you're going to continue to treat Regina the way you are doing, then I'm done. You can't expect everyone to make sacrifices with their happiness just to please you." She grabbed her phone and called her parents, letting them know what was going on.

"Mom, you can't-"

"Henry, I can do what I want. Now, are you going to get in the damn car when Regina pulls up or what?" Emma demanded, crossing her arms. He looked at the door and back at her.

"I don't want to lose you, Mom, but I don't want to leave Storybrooke. This is where we belong."

"I belong with Regina." She replied evenly. "Do you belong with us? You seem to think you're capable of making life changing decisions like this. I don't have time to drag you to the car so No is your final answer?"

He looked torn and upset but wouldn't answer. Regina's car horn blasted from outside and Emma had to force herself not to run to her girlfriend. She waved for the brunette to go.

"Emma…"

"Go! I'll meet you."

Regina barely waited as she pressed the gas pedal to the floor again and roared off. Storybrooke was nothing more than a blur. She didn't even see the town line but she felt it when she crossed over. Danielle suddenly sat up, gasping, all signs of the taint gone. She hit the brakes and turned around. "Dany?"

"Oh god, what happened?" Dany touched her head and groaned. She screamed when Theo tackled her in a hug. Daniel, who was parked up ahead with the truck and the trailer, got out of his car and Regina did the same, welcoming both of their children into their arms and holding them tight. "No, seriously, what happened?" Dany asked.

"You passed out. We thought you might've been dead and we left Storybrooke to see if that would get rid of the poison or whatever and it did." Theo said happily. "You're okay now. You are never leaving my sight again!" Dany rolled her eyes but kissed his head anyway.

"So where are we going to go?"

Regina looked up at Daniel. "Home with me for a while." He answered. "Until your mom gets you guys set up wherever you want to go."

"What about Emma?" Both children looked up at Regina then.

Regina looked up at the barrier. Due to the magic in her blood, she could see it, but they couldn't cross it again with a scroll. "That reminds me, Daniel. How did you get into Storybrooke?"

"I don't know. One moment, I'm home, the next I'm in Storybrooke. And I saw you and everything just came back to me."

That wasn't much of an answer unless it was her mother who brought him. Regina sighed and pulled out her phone to call Emma. "Emma, where are you?"

"Just across the line. Regina, Henry won't come. Short of me knocking him out and dragging him across, I don't know what to do. I want to be with you, I can't stay here." She heard the blonde let out a frustrated growl. "What do I do?"

"I don't know." Regina sighed, knowing how difficult it was for her to make such a tough decision. As much as she loved Henry, there was no decision for her. Going back into Storybrooke would mean Dany's death. There was no choice. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Emma's voice cracked.

"Wait, you're not breaking up, are you?" Danielle exclaimed. "That's stupid, Mom. If you two want to be with each other, then do it."

"You make each other happy." Theo added. "No one, not even your son should be able to take that away or force you to give it up. Happiness is fleeting. You should grab it while you can."

"He already feels like he was abandoned." Emma said softly into the phone. "I can't give up on him."

"Then don't." Regina whispered. "You know I love you, and I'll always love you. If this is what you feel you have to do, then...do it." She felt a crack in her heart as she said the words. "I've waited 28 years for this curse to bring me my happiness. I'll wait 28 more just for you."

The line suddenly ended. Regina looked at the phone and rolled her eyes, annoyed even though she was on the verge of crying. "Let's go." She said to the others. Theo started to speak but she shook her head. "Please, dear. Someone has to stay with Henry."

"He wants the idiots to raise him. Let them."

"Yeah." Dany added. "He's the one pushing people away that care about him. It's not a bad thing to want to be done with bullshit. Pardon my language but I'm not about to let you walk away from the woman you love just because of a little boy who has no idea how good he has it. Please...don't give up."

Regina looked at her children. She did love Emma. The blonde had stood by her, went against her own family, just for her. In all her life there were few people who just wanted her for her. Emma was one of them. As she got back into her car, she felt her heart breaking. Theo and Danielle climbed into the backseat silently and buckled in. Daniel got into his truck and started up, leading the way down the road. They hadn't got far when Regina heard the rev of an engine and a yellow blur flying out in front of her, pushing her off the road. She slammed on the brakes. "Motherfucker!" She angrily got out of the car. "Emma Swan, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Shut up, Regina!" Emma roared, getting out of the car.

"Who the fuck drives like that?"

Emma grabbed her and slammed her against the car, planting a heart stopping kiss on her lips. Her happiness was infectious and Regina found herself grinning as well as they kissed. "I told you, stop trying to end this."

"But Henry-"

"Is indisposed at the moment." They both looked back at the car where Henry was knocked out in the backseat.

"Emma, tell me you didn't."

"It's just a mild sleeping curse." Emma scoffed. "He'll wake up soon and he can spend his summers in Storybrooke, but it is like you said. We're the adults and we make the rules." She looked down and quickly squeezed into the car to give Dany and Theo hugs.

"Way to go, Sheriff." Theo grinned.

"You almost had us scared." Dany added.

"Says the girl who almost died 10 minutes ago." Emma replied. She got back out of the car. "So where're we off to?" She asked Regina.

Regina kissed her again, and again, and again. "I love you, Emma Swan."

"I love you too, Regina Mills. Now come on! Let's go." She said excitedly racing back to her car. "Race ya."

Regina rolled her eyes. "You are such a child." She called, quickly getting back into her mercedes. The little yellow bug roared off after Daniel's truck and Regina sped after her.

"Come on, Mom, you're losing her!" Theo yelled.

Regina smirked and pushed the gas pedal to the floor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxd

Read and Review!


	16. Chapter 16

12 years had passed. 12 years of bliss...plus or minus Henry's occasional foolishness. Still, Emma Swan had never been happier. She was living the dream. She didn't have to work anymore, they lived in a giant house, she was married to the woman of her dreams. Life couldn't get any better.

The Mills Family now lived in sunny California, near Daniel's horse farm where Regina often helped him with training. She'd even won a few races and trophies of her own since she started back riding. It was where Emma found her, riding bareback on a white stallion, joy shining off of her. Daniel glanced up at her, leaning on a fence.

"She's amazing." Emma said.

"That she is." Daniel chuckled. "She's gonna be my lead rider this summer."

Emma smiled. "She deserves it."

After a while, Regina dismounted and the horse was taken away by a stablehand. She hugged Daniel and took Emma's hand as they walked back to the bug. "You didn't tell me you were going to stop by today."

"I wanted to surprise my favorite girl." Emma gave her hand a squeeze. They drove back to the immaculate white mansion on the hill that had been purchased for them. The blonde had found it hard a bit to adjust to the idea of being rich, but it didn't take long. It was similar to Regina's house in Storybrooke but had a taste of both of their styles. Plus their kids, who had actually bought it for them. Theo currently played pro football for the San Francisco 49ers, one of the best in the league and MVP 2 years running. Danielle was overseas playing pro soccer, captain of the olympic American team. When the mothers walked into the house, a commercial with the two of them came on tv. Regina, as their mother and co manager, even guest appeared in a few. Life was perfect for the Mills family. Henry, her hardheaded progeny, went back to Storybrooke as soon as he was 18 and didn't even speak to them anymore. Emma was strangely alright with that. As long as he was happy, so was she. She hadn't spoken to her parents either and really had no plans to ever again. She had gotten along 28 years just fine without their perfect guidance and she could manage just fine on her own now. That really applied to Snow because she was still adamantly refusing to acknowledge her relationship with Regina. Her father at least tried to understand. She spoke with him probably once every other month. That was as far as they'd gotten over the years. Still, she never imagined she would have such a wonderful life.

It was the same for Regina. Her children had surpassed any expectations of hers and she couldn't have been prouder of them as they grew into wealthy, good hearted people. It was Theo who wanted to buy her a house and it was Danielle who wanted to move near her father's horse farm in California. It was there that they established their roots and started to blossom. Regina had long since gotten over Henry. As soon as he was old enough to make the decision, he was gone, and he hadn't contacted them since. It didn't hurt Regina as much as she thought it would. After all, there was little he could do to her that he hadn't already done. What made it worth it were her kids, Daniel, and her personal savior, Emma, who stood with her through it all. When Regina looked at herself in the mirror, she could hardly believe that she had come so far, and it all had begun with a nightmare and her nearly killing herself. But by the hand of the savior, she had been saved, in more ways than one.

Regina smiled as she cut on the computer and saw a video chat request. She clicked answer and smiled even harder at seeing Theo on one side of the screen, handsomer than ever and now a giant to her after he put on a long of muscle in training. In the other screen on the other side was Danielle, just as if not more beautiful than her mother. She had really grown up over the years as well.

"Hey Mom." They said in unison. Dany waved.

"Hey, how are you two? Good? Do I need to call the manager and have Emma threaten to shoot him?"

"Nah, maybe if he wakes me up at 6 in the morning tomorrow." Theo grinned.

"We just wanted to say Happy Birthday." Dany said. "Sorry we can't make it home in time to celebrate."

"Nonsense." Regina smiled. "You're busy with your careers. It's perfectly understandable. I want wins from both teams."

"How's this for a win?" Theo said. Regina frowned as she turned around and found her children standing behind her. They clicked the video camera off their phones and laughed as she ran to hug both of them.

"What are you doing here? Theo, you have a game tomorrow!" she snapped, kissing his cheeks.

"You really think I would miss your birthday for a game?" Theo scoffed. "Where is the sheriff?"

Emma laughed as she walked out of the kitchen and was lifted into a bear hug by Theo. He placed her back on the ground and pulled to the front door, showing her the bright yellow lamborghini he'd bought. "For you, Sheriff. And for Mom..." Danielle presented her mother with two tickets.

"Round the world trips?" Regina gasped.

"You guys haven't taken a vacation since we left Storybrooke. You two deserve it." Dany said. "You can drink wine at the Eiffel Tower, and do some belly dancing down in Tahiti." She smirked and elbowed her mother. "Make a little love on the white sand beaches of Maui?"

"The both of you are too amazing for words!" Regina hugged them again and ran outside to show Emma the tickets. Theo tossed them the keys and they took their new car for a spin. "Who said villains don't get happy endings?" Regina asked, giving her lover a quick kiss.

Emma smiled. "Some villains deserve them."


End file.
